Je n'ai jamais joué à la gentille
by Linaewenn
Summary: 'Il se peut qu'aujourd'hui je signe le début de ma fin, mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui, plus rien ne compte. Le jeu est fini.'
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes !

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, celle de Eleanor Daphné Greengrass, une sang-pur, Serpentard et future mangemort.

L'histoire est en cours d'écriture mais les chapitres seront posté réguliérement. Ce sera une fanfiction d'une quinzaine de chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle m'appel, je l'entends d'ici, elle crie mon prénom, mais je l'ignore. Et c'est une très mauvaise idée, parce qu'elle sait très bien que je l'entends. Je vais encore me retrouver avec quelques courbatures demain.

Je vais la laisser crier, je n'ais aucune envie de descendre, je termine d'écrire ma lettre.

Elle est importante cette lettre, je l'écris et la réécris depuis maintenant quatre jours, seize heures vingt-deux minutes exactement.

Elle est adressée à Rabastan Lestrange, eh oui, quand on est du haut du panier, on se doit d'avoir les bonnes fréquentations.

Et d'après ma mère, il est très important que je me lis d'amitié avec le cadet des Lestrange.

« Eleanor ! »

Je ne sais toujours pas d'où lui est venu l'idée de m'appeler ainsi, mais je l'en remercie, je n'aurais pas supporté me retrouver avec un prénom aussi ridicule qu'original.

Il paraitrait que ce soit pour « se démarquer », mais quel besoin de se démarquer ? Tout le monde sait que nous sommes supérieurs, rien ne sert de faire dans l'excentricité.

Ah, elle s'est enfin calmée.

« Alohomora. »

« J'écris ma lettre pour Rabastan ! » Je crie en levant les bras dans un automatisme de protection totalement ridicule et inutile.

« Ah, je vois, je vais te laisser terminer dans ce cas. »

Elle marche toujours cette excuse.

Vous me croyez vraiment assez investie pour écrire une lettre pendant cinq jours ?

Naan, là je suis en train de faire des dessins de moldus sur des buchers.


	2. Chapitre 1 : De bonnes journées

**Bonjouuuuuuuuur !**

**Alors, comment ça va ?**

**Vous êtes bientôt en vacances ?**

**Concentrons-nous sur ce pourquoi vous êtes là : Le premier chapitre de "Je n'ais jamais joué à la gentille" !**

**C'est un premier chapitre plutôt court, ne vous inquiètez pas, les autres seront plus longs.**

**Le voici, le voilà !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un avis :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**De bonnes journées en perspective.**

« Miss Greengrass. J'ai à vous parler. »

Ah oui, parce que « Miss Greengrass. » c'est moi, et celui qui me parle, n'est autre que mon directeur de maison, le grand, le fabuleux, le bedonnant : Slughorn !

« Oui Professeur ? » Je fais poliment.

« Je me demandais seulement… Quand comptez-vous me rendre votre devoir ? »

« Je vous l'ais déjà rendu, Professeur. »

Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ait oublié. Il perd la boule de toute façon.

« Oh. Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, Professeur. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr Miss. »

A-ffli-geant.

Certaines personnes peuvent dire « Mais non voyons, il voulait te parler d'autre chose bien plus important mais tu l'impressionnes. »

Non, je peux vous assurer qu'il est juste con.

oOoOo

Mon bras me brule, c'est comme ça depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, mais ça va passer… Normalement.

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches Stevenson ? »

J'aime bien quand il s'énerve Lestrange. Ca fait toujours des étincelles.

Je m'arrête pour assister au spectacle, un sourire en coin.

Typiquement Serpentard.

J'aime faire dans le cliché.

« Endoloris ! »

« Lestrange ! » Je hurle en me ruant sur lui.

Il me regarde, étonné, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de donner un coup de pied à Stevenson pendant que je l'entraine vers les cachots.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Gr… »

« Un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Dans le couloir ! Avec des témoins ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux te faire griller ? »

« Tout les élèves sont au courant que je pratique la magie noire. »

« Rabastan… » Je commence calmement en me pinçant l'arête du nez. « Ne cherche pas la petite bête, tu sais très bien que certains Gryffondors n'hésiteraient pas à te dénoncer, ça n'atteindra pas que les Professeur, le Ministère sera au courant, et là, tu risqueras gros. »

« Ne joue pas à la gentille Eleanor, tu es aussi pourrie que moi. »

« Je ne suis pas pourrie ! »

oOoOo

Y' fait chier c'cours !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai tout de même vu beaucoup mieux dans ma vie ! Black a l'air d'accord avec moi, et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'aime pas cette fille !

Elle trop… elle.

En fait, elle est surtout, pas assez Black.

Serviable, gentille, intelligente, et… amoureuse.

Ca se lit dans ses yeux, dans sa voix et dans ses gestes.

Je n'ais jamais vu une sang-pure aussi incapable de cacher ses sentiments.

C'est…répugnant.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse d'un née-moldu, d'un Poufsouffle ! Oh ça, ça aura vite fait d'arriver aux oreilles de ses si chères parents. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Bientôt, toute l'école sera au courant.

Elle commencera à s'inquiéter. Pour elle, mais aussi pour son cher et tendre. Elle tentera de pactiser avec le diable… Nous quoi, pour qu'on ne le répète pas à nos familles, ou en tout cas pas maintenant.

Mais ça ne marchera pas. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux mangemorts.

Jamais.

Le Professeur Binns arrive à me faire revenir sur terre avec cette phrase « Un grand mage noir de l'époque avait démontré, qu'il était possible de divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui avait fortement déplu aux êtres magiques mais non –dotés de pouvoirs magiques » et blablabla et blablabla.

Il a dit « divisé son âme » ?

Il n'a pas pu dire ça.

C'est un acte de magie tellement noire qu'il ne devrait même pas savoir que c'est possible !

Même moi je ne devrais pas le savoir !

Bien évidemment, je n'ais aucune idée de comment on fait, mais pas tellement envie de le découvrir non plus… Je ne suis pas folle à ce point.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas folle du tout, si je peux vous rassurer sur un point, c'est bien sur celui-là.

Je suis insensible, narcissique, arrogante, un brin mélomane, mais je ne suis pas folle.

Ca, jamais !

Plutôt crever !

oOoOo

« Mon frère va se marier » Me dit Rabastan, sur le ton de la conversation.

Si il savait comme ça m'intéresse pas.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

Je me plante devant lui, l'air un peu trop sérieuse pour lui apparemment.

« « Et » comme : Et t'en penses quoi, toi ? »

« Je… J'en pense rien moi. Il se marie deux ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, c'est normal ! »

Je me décale d'un pas, pour le laisser continuer à avancer mais continue sur ma lancée.

« Par là, j'entendais plutôt… Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »

« Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Il va se marier avec cette folle de Bellatrix Black. »

« Ah. Oui… Je comprends que tu ne sois pas jaloux de ça. Mais… Euh… Non, laisse tomber. »

« Non, vas-y, continue, j'aimerai savoir si tu pourrais faire une bonne psychomage. »

Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose que femme au foyer plus tard.

« Ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais… Je me suis toujours dis que… tu étais… mis de coté, on ne voit que Rodolphus, c'est l'ainé, il était joueur de Quidditch et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard pendant trois ans, ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises. Alors, j'avais pensé, qu'avec le temps, dans une famille comme la tienne qui plus est… tu aurais pu… développer un complexe d'infériorité. »

« Un complexe d'infériorité » Répéte Rabastan en ricanant.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'était une question comme une autre. »

Il me prit par les épaules… en ricanant toujours.

Espèce de crétin.

« Tu sais Greengrass… »

« Eleanor. » Je le corrige immédiatement.

« Oui… Tu sais Eleanor. Même si j'avais comme tu dis « un complexe d'infériorité », tu n'en saurais rien. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

Ca c'est de la réponse qui clou le bec.

« …Et ma théorie ? »

« Ta théorie elle vaut que dalle. »

Ah bah merci, c'est gentil.

Non mais franchement ! Je l'avais dis hein, "ne pas faire confiance aux mangemorts", c'est la base.

Enfin… Moi j'dis ça… C'est à force d'en côtoyer tout les jours.

Vous vous demandez peut-être… Qu'est-ce que j'entends par « mangemort » n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai que le vieux mégalo n'est pas encore très connu, alors je vous présente : Monsieur Voldemort ! Ou Maître, comme se plait à l'appeler mon paternel.

Il a décidé que les moldus et les née-moldus seraient exterminés quand il monterait au pouvoir.

Alors vous imaginez bien, que tous les sorciers et sorcières au sang le pur est monté au créneau !

Dont, votre humble serviteur.

Je voulais me faire tatouer « A bat la vermine » sur le bras, mais un serpent et un crâne, c'est bien aussi.

La voix mielleuse de Rabastan me fait redescendre sur terre.

« Oh, Londubat, quelle _agréable_ surprise. »

Il a toujours aimé jouer avec Londubat.

« On va être en retard pour le cours de McGo… » Je lui souffle en le voyant dégainer sa baguette.

« Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. »

Je soupire et continue ma route.

C'est un vrai gosse pourri gâté

oOoOo

Et c'est là que j'me dis que mes journées sont bien remplies.

C'est vrai, rien que là, j'ai déjà enfermé trois né-moldus, torturé la moitié d'entre eux pour qu'un succombe au charme dévastateur de la baguette de Mr Malefoy.

N'y voyez aucune ambiguïté.

Cheveux platine, costard classieux, traits typiquement sang-puriens.

Il ressemble beaucoup à son fils, Abraxas Malefoy, en plus… psychopathe.

C'est assez éprouvant de passer mes journées avec lui. J'ai toujours peur de me prendre un Avada Kedavra si je fais un pas de travers.

Autant dire que je suis file droit.

Enfin… Ca, c'est quand je ne tombe pas avec Black et son futur mari.

Eux, ils me filent les j'tons !

Et pourtant je suis habitué à la maison.

Si j'avais reçue un Gallion pour chaque 'punition' que mes chères géniteurs m'ont attribués, je serai la plus grande fortune de Grande Bretagne.

« Greengrass ? »

Je tourne la tête vers Malefoy Senoir, c'est rare qu'il me parle celui-là.

« Oui Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Occupe-toi de lui. »

Et merde.

Je déteste m'occuper des condamnés.

« Avada Kedavra. » Je récite en un souffle.

oOoOo

Je viens de recevoir un doigt humain.

Merci maman.

Tu m'en vois ravie.

« Pourquoi t'as ça toi ?! »

Merci également à toi, Rowle, de me faire part de ton étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Thorfinn ? » Je réponds sèchement.

Il est d'un laid son prénom.

Enfin… Moi j'dis ça, et pourtant j'ai quand même un prénom de reine du 12e siècle.

Donc, est-ce que j'ai vraiment droit de juger le prénom de mon prochain ? Je ne crois pas.

Rowle décide de poursuivre son chemin, et entre dans la Grande Salle.

Moi aussi je veux aller bouffer.

Qu'est-ce que je bien pouvoir en faire de mon doigt en voix de putréfaction ?

…

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite. Histoire de vérifier si la voix est libre, et je m'élance vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Plouf ! Direct dans le lac noir. Le Calmar Géant va se ré-ga-ler !

Miam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eleanor ? »

« Rien. » Je réponds avec mon calme habituelle.

Il faut un peu plus que me surprendre en me gueulant dessus après m'avoir vraisemblablement vu nourrir la Calmar pour me faire sursauter.

« Et toi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de manger ? »

J'essaye légèrement de gagner du temps, je ne sais pas si ça se voit.

« Ma chère tante continue à t'envoyer des colis piégés ? »

Ah oui. Je vous présente Dimitrius Greengrass, mon adorable cousin, actuellement en quatrième année.

« C'est possible… _Ma chère tante_ continue à punir ton insolence comme il se doit ? »

« Petite conne. »

« Petit con. »

Ca a toujours été l'amour fou entre nous.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous partons à la Grande Salle.

Histoire que je mange.

Enfin.

.

« Tu veux de la dinde ? »

Oh que oui !

« Tu veux vraiment me faire manger d'ce truc ? »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, et je me décide à lui expliquer.

« Ca, c'est pas de la dinde. Ca c'est du poulet. »

« C'est du pareil au même. » Il soupire.

« Ah non ! Que tu tortures ou que tu tues un Sang-de-Bourbe c'est pas pareil ! Alors la dinde et le poulet, c'est pas pareil non plus ! »

« Ton exemple, il vaut que dalle. »

« Ta gueule Rab. » Je grogne en prenant une aile de poulet.

Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très contradictoire.

« T'es entré avec Dimitrius… Vous êtes rabibochés finalement ? »

« On a jamais tellement était 'abibochés' tu sais. »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et se sert de la salade.

Ahah, il mange de la nourriture pour lapin !

Je vois à sa tête qu'il a deviné mes pensées.

Je m'empresse de retirer mon sourire goguenard de mon visage et me tourne vers mon assiette.

… Ma seule raison de vivre…

« Je ne mange de pas de nourriture pour lapin, Eleanor. »

« Je n'ais rien dis. »

Il se sert généreusement en vinaigrette et semble tout de suite regretter son geste.

D'un autre coté, à quoi ça sert de manger de la nourriture pour lapin si c'est pour se gaver d'huile à coté ?

Il va finir avec trois kilos en trop à force de vouloir les perdre !

Il me lance un bout de pain au visage, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre.

« Tu vas me foutre la paix oui ?! »

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de penser ! »

Et après, ça se dit encore novice en legilimencie…

Ou sinon... c'est qu'il me connait vraiment très bien.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

Tu vas avouer ! Mécréant !

« Arrête de me lancer des bouts de pain à la gueule ! Merde ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les sang-purs

**Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Je vous présente mon... second chapitre ! (Vous le saviez déjà ? Vous êtes perspicaces dites-moi !)**

**J'ai remarqué que j'ai eu une trentaine de lecteurs pour ce premier chapitre, ça m'a mit un léger coup au moral mais rien de bien grave, l'histoire ne fait que commencé.**

**(Et au passage, même si il n'y a sûrement que très peu d'Ondaristes. RIP ONDAR.)**

**(Bon, là ça va être marqué que j'ai updaté le 27 Juin 2013, et c'est pas tellement faux, vu qu'il est que 00h43 à l'heure où je vous parle -ou plutôt je vous écris- 'fin, 00h44 maintenant, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, c'était juste pour préciser que là, on est bien vendredi. Oui oui.)**

**RàR : **Bonjour Gwen ! Ca va et toi ? (Ahah, tu vois qu'elle était pas piégé ta question !) Je suis ravie que tu aimes et que tu trouves Eleanor marrante, je m'éclate à écrire mes fins de chapitre x) A plush !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Ce que ne sont pas les sang-purs.**

Y a des fois où je m'dis, qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste couché.

Déjà, dans mon lit, il fait chaud. Chose rare -je dirais même très rare- en Ecosse.

Il y a également le fait, qu'à part par une de mes fabuleuses camarades de dortoir, je ne risque pas d'être dérangé par une tierce personne.

Et qu'enfin, dans mon lit, je peux dormir.

Chose, beaucoup plus difficile dans une salle de classe. A part celle de Binns, mais c'est une exception.

Mais surtout, dans MON dortoir, dans MON lit, il n'y a pas :

« ELEANOOOOOOR ! »

Dimitrius Greengrass.

Lui, un jour, je vais lui cramer sa famille.

J'irais même jusqu'à foutre le feu à la maison de mes parents.

… Après y avoir enlevé mes affaires, bien évidemment.

J'veux dire, j'suis okey pour le coté pyrotechnique, mais j'ai moyen envie de perdre TOUTES mes affaires.

« ELEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOR ! »

« TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUULE ! »

Il m'a _légèrement_ énervée.

Légèrement.

« Greengrass, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait fermez vos grandes gueules ? »

Andromeda Black, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Mais c'est cette peste qui veut pas m'répondre ! »

Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la peste ?

« Je t'ais répondu, je t'ais même crié ma réponse ! »

« Taisez-vous ! Je révise ! » S'énerve Blacky.

Nous nous tournons vers elle à l'unisson, et avec sa tête de futur psychopathe, je suis sûre que mon adorable cousin lui fait peur.

Enfin... Je ne pense pas qu'avec mes dix-huit années passées avec la famille Greengrass, je sois vraiment un modèle à suivre pour tout les jeunes de cette école.

« Andy, est-ce que tu sais où sont mes chaussures de bal ? »

Narcissa Black, dans toute sa splendeur.

Vous remarquerez la légère différence de langage.

...Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a besoin de ses chaussures de bal ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de tes chaussures de bal Cissy ? »

Elle semble surprise par cette question, hausse un sourcil, et soupire.

« Il faut que je fasse ma valise. Je te rappel qu'on rentre pour les vacances de Pâques. »

Ah oui, moi aussi va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Et en même temps, que je prépare ma valise.

« Mais…. Cissy, nous ne sommes qu'en Mars. »

Oui, c'est pas faux ça.

Je dirais même, le 15 Mars 1972.

« Oh, tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand on sera début Avril, et que ta valise ne sera même pas commencé, tu ne viendras pas pleuré chez moi ! »

Ah non, c'est pas l'genre.

Je veux dire… Une Black ne pleure pas.

Alors autant dire que son expression…

« Eleanor… »

Je l'avais presque oublié lui.

« Si tu pouvais disparaitre… » Je grogne.

oOoOo

« Rabastaaaaaaaaaaaan ? »

Quelle midinette en chaleur celle-là.

Oui, mon insulte est pourri, je sais, mais ça lui correspond tellement bien.

Je. Te. Déteste.

Pétasse.

…

Dites, vous croyez pas que je devrais commencer l'Occlumencie ?

Parce que bon, si Rabastan continue à trainer avec… elle, il vaut mieux que personne n'ait accès à mes pensées.

… Le premier qui dit que je suis jalouse, je lui éclate la gueule. Capishe ?

Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Je suis seulement… possessive.

Voilà.

Une Greengrass n'est pas jalouse !

Jamais.

…

Oh Merlin.

Il lui a offert un bracelet en or.

Un bracelet en or quoi ! Merde !

J'vais m'mettre à chialer.

…

Non, une Greengrass n'est jamais jalouse. Ne pleure pas. Une sang-pure digne de ce nom dépasse le commun des mortels !

Pétasse.

Oui, bon, j'ai le droit de m'abaisser au niveau du commun des mortels quelques fois.

.

« J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sortes avec Cérina Drake. »

Tu m'dégoutes.

« Tu en as de la chance de l'avoir toute la journée à tes cotés dis-moi. » Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore Greengrass ? »

« Oh mais rien ! Je me demandais seulement qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une pouffe pareille. »

J'aurais pas du dire ça.

Rabastan déteste quand j'insulte ses copines.

Oui, j'insulte souvent les petites-amies de Rabastan Lestrange.

Ca me détend.

« Parce que tu crois que t'es quoi, toi ? »

Ni une, ni deux, je dégaine ma baguette et la pointe sur lui. Il va apprendre ce que c'est, d'insulter Eleanor Greengrass.

Insolent.

Petit con.

« Endoloris ! »

Ma réaction est une nouvelle fois, _légèrement _exagérée, je vous l'accorde.

Mais il vient quand même de sous-entendre que j'étais une pouffe !

…

Je… Je viens de lancer un Doloris à Rabastan Lestrange.

Je suis pas dans la merde...

.

Je suis actuellement enfermée dans mon dortoir, soit, le seul endroit où il ne peut pas m'atteindre

« Ca c'est que j'appel faire une belle connerie. » Se croit obligée de me dire Judith Tartenn, ma tant aimée camarade de chambre.

Entre nous, je le sais bien, que pour le coup, j'ai pas étais une lumière.

C'est devenu une sorte d'automatisme, c'est pas ma faute ! Si ?

« C'est à force de lancer des Doloris à tour de bras. » Ajoute-t-elle sans se douter qu'elle est sur la pente glissante.

Le petit chien est sur la pente fatale.

C'est un code.

Je communiquais comme ça quand j'étais petite. Pour pas que les autres me comprennent.

En tout, deux autres personnes parlaient en code.

Mais une pas très bien.

Dont Judith -celle elle qui le parlait pas très bien.

On dirait pas comme ça, mais de toute les filles de l'école, c'est celle avec qui je m'entend le mieux.

Oui, on dirait vraiment pas comme ça.

« Et puis… Aïe ! »

Vous l'avez deviné, je viens d'essayer de l'assommer.

Essayer, parce que bon, j'ai pas tellement de force dans les bras.

Les Doloris à tour de bras, ça muscle pas tellement finalement.

oOoOo

Y a des jours où je m'dis, qu'il vaudrait mieux que rester couché.

Je l'ais déjà dis, mais c'est pour insister sur le fait qu'y a des jours où faudrait vraiment que je songe à me rendormir.

Déjà, dans mon lit, il fait chaud, je peux éviter Dimitrius, je ne suis pas dérangée, et surtout…

Je ne risque pas ma vie.

Si si, les stastistiques sont très claires, pour une personne jeune, en bonne santé et qui ne peut pas se faire piquer pas une bestiole mortelle, il y a très très peu de chance qu'elle meurt dans son lit.

Après… Elle peut toujours se faire assassiner dans son sommeil…

Ca fait flipper hein ?

Mais moi, ça ne m'arrivera pas ! Parce que la seule personne susceptible de m'ôter la vie, ne peut pas monter jusqu'à ma chambre.

Et c'est justement pour éviter cette personne que je souhaite dormir pour le reste de ma vie.

Adieu impurs, famille indigne et mort cruelle !

Je m'en vais hiberner.

Je suis un ours.

Oui, bon, c'est pas encore totalement ça, mais je m'en approche à grand pas, de l'état comateux de l'ours !

« Eleanor, tu vas être en r'tard pour le cours de Flitwick. » Chantonne la voix de Lise Damoon, en tirant les rideaux de mon fabuleux lit à baldaquin.

Que je l'aime ce lit.

J'y dors comme un loir.

« 'Veux pas y aller. »

« C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Lestrange c'est ça ? »

Je ne raconterai plus jamais rien à Judith.

« Je l'ais croisé ce matin, il m'avait l'air assez remonté, il m'a demandé si tu étais déjà debout. »

Finalement, si, Judith est encore une assez bonne confidante. Je la garde.

« T'inquiète, j'vais t'aider à l'éviter. »

Je me redresse lentement et la sonde de mon magnifique regard vert d'eau.

Oui, ils sont magnifiques mes yeux ! Magnifiques !

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Je demande, méfiante.

« Entre amie, on s'entraide. »

« Bien sûr. » Je fais. « Sauf qu'on est pas amie. »

Elle hausse les épaules et me tire du lit.

« Eh bien, si on est pas amie, c'est que tu me devras une fière chandelle. »

Elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien celle-là.

.

La journée ne s'est pas si mal passée finalement.

« Tu sais Eleanor, tu vas pas l'éviter éternellement. »

J'peux toujours essayer.

« Je sais Jude. Je vais devoir aller lui parler. »

Et le plus tard sera le mieux.

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Je lui fais les gros yeux. Elle ne veut quand même pas que j'aille le voir alors qu'il est dans cet état.

« Il est derrière la porte. »

« Judith Tartenn, je te hais. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

.

« Tu mériterais que je te coupe en petits morceaux, que je t'inflige les pires tortures, que je te livre au Seigneur des Ténèbres après t'avoir accusé de traitrise, que je te marque au fer rouge et que je te tue ! »

Il est extrêmement énervé.

Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Espèce de petite… »

P'tit con.

Mets-moi une raclée et laisse-moi aller me coucher avant que j'm'énerve.

« Y a des fois où j'me demande vraiment c'que t'as dans l'crâne ! »

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine moldue qui se fait engueuler.

Je déteste cette sensation.

P'tit con.

« Laisse-moi. » Je souffle en baissant la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu sais très bien qu'il en faut plus pour m'intimider. Tu sais très bien que tu t'attaques à moi parce que je suis plus faible que toi. Et tu sais aussi que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Parce que tu en es encore au stade où tu as des remords. J'ai appris que tu avais dû tué une enfant… Tu as du en être malade. Je sais ce que ça fait, je me dégoutais, ça me rendait malade, tout ces meurtres. J'étais un assassin… J'étais un monstre. Et toi, tu es comme moi. Différent. Tu te demandes si ce que tu fais est juste. Et viendra le jour où tu ne te poseras même plus la question, tu agiras simplement, tu tueras, sans état d'âme. Et quand viendra ce jour, j'aurais peur de toi. Plus que quiconque. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi avoir peur de moi-même. »

oOoOo

Résumons cette magnifique semaine.

Ces sept derniers jours, vous avez appris que :

Les sang-purs ne pleurent pas.

Les sang-purs ne sont pas de grands sentimentaux.

Les sang-purs ne sont pas câlins.

Les sang-purs ne sont pas jaloux.

Les sang-purs sont au dessus de tout.

Et dernier point important, que vous ne savez pas encore : Les sang-purs ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux.

C'est comme ça, c'est chimique.

Et pour finir, je suis un mangemort.

Enfin… Ca, vous vous en doutiez sûrement.

Ce qui est marrant, c'est que du coté de Dimitrius, on est beaucoup moins portés sur la magie noire et l'extermination.

Il y a donc très peu de chance que je croise un jour mon cher cousin à une des réunions du vieux mégalo.

Pourquoi vieux ?... Pourquoi pas ?

C'est vrai, il a pas l'air de première jeunesse.

'M'enfin… c'est déjà mieux que Dumby.

Tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, est plus jeune qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Tout le monde.

Même ma grand-tante Margaret.

Et pourtant, il lui manque déjà quelques chicots à celle-là. Et si je devais donner une estimation, je dirais qu'elle devrait survivre encore une trentaine de jour.

Ce ne serait pas une très grande perte pour l'humanité.

En plus d'être une mère ingrate, elle est dure de la feuille, pratiquement chauve, et son haleine sent le chou-fleur pourri.

C'est une réelle agression pour ma vue et mon odorat.

Plus loin elle est de moi, mieux je me porte.

C'est méchant… Mais tellement vrai.

oOoOo

Si je m'excuse, ma vie est sauvée ?

Non, il faut simplement que je l'évite.

De toute façon, on sera porté à se parler à un moment ou un autre.

Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mon devoir de Potions et je me tais.

Et si c'est lui qui vient vers moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

D'un autre coté, pourquoi viendrait-il vers moi ?

…

Et voilà que je pense comme une gamine de treize ans amoureuse.

Je suis tombée bien bas. C'est moi qui vous l'dis.

Bien sûr, si j'agis ainsi, c'est simplement pour sauver ma peau hein. N'y voyez aucune once de sentiment.

De toute façon, je vous l'ais dis, je-ne-peux-pas-tomber-amoureuse.

Je suis une Greengrass. Bordel !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Vacances

**Hello, comment allez-vous ?**

**Vous avez vu ? Je suis bien à l'heure !**

**La fanfiction vous plait jusque là ?**

**Je tiens à remercier Gwen . SG pour ses gentilles reviews et Just For Read d'avoir ajouté ma fanfic' en Alert.**

**Bon, je vous laisse, voilà le tant attendu -j'exagère juste un peu- nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Mes vacances ne sont _jamais_ de tout repos.**

Laissez-moi dormir !

Je-veux-pas-aller-à-la-chasse-aux-Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est assez clair ?

Je veux roupiller, je suis en vacances !

« Allez Eleanor, lève-toi avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse. »

« Oui, Mère. »

Un conseil, quand Tatiana Greengrass vous donne un ordre, obéissez.

Sauf si vous avez envie de subir sa colère.

Et c'est une… mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur et la crainte du monstre qui me sert de génitrice que je sors de mon lit, et pars me préparer.

Me préparer à quoi ? Me direz-vous.

Me préparer à aller à une de nos, ô combien amusante et intéressante, réunions spéciales familles de la haute société.

Une soirée classieuse où tu bouffes bien et te fais chier comme un rat mort en somme.

Ah que j'aime ces soirées. C'est toujours… Très distrayant. Et on voit que ceux qui nos hôtes ont bien imprimés le concept de l'originalité.

N'y voyez là, aucune forme d'ironie, bien évidemment.

Mais… Y a quand même un truc que j'aime bien dans ces soirées…

Mes robes.

On aurait pu croire que j'avais échappée à la superficialité, que je n'étais pas aussi féminine que les autres femmes de ma famille.

Eh bah non.

Moi aussi chui féminine et belle, quand je m'en donne la peine.

Eh oui !

.

Y a pas à dire, Narcissa Black à la classe.

Et j'ose enfin le dire… Plus que moi.

De toute façon, pour les sang-purs comme moi et elle, la classe, c'est quelque chose d'inné.

Exceptions faite des Goyle. Bien évidemment.

Une robe en mousseline beige, échancré dans le dos. Elle parait bien plus vieille comme ça.

Je lui donne dix-neuf ans, pas moins.

… En bref, elle parait aussi vieille que Future Mrs Lestrange. Qui elle, a un goût très prononcé pour les robes noires apparemment.

« Eleanor Greengrass, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Je me tourne vers un Rodulphus Lestrange bien plus poli qu'à son habitude et prend une moue intéressée.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je t'aurais cru… plus lâche. »

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible d'être plus lâche que moi, mais je vais quand même le laisser continuer.

Je corrigerai son erreur plus tard.

« Rabastan est furieux. »

Tu m'étonnes.

« Tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure. »

Pas pire que celui que je passe en ce moment.

« Il va venir te voir, avant la fin de la soirée. Prépare-toi. »

« … Ca fait trois semaines, que je me prépare. »

oOoOo

J'ai froid !

Bordel !

Je veux un manteau.

I want a manteau.

« Vous voulez… »

Quelque chose de chaud à mettre sur mes épaules, oui.

« Un petit four, Miss ? »

« Non. » Je réponds sèchement à l'elfe de maison qui se tient devant moi.

D'habitude je suis plutôt de genre à même pas répondre, mais je suis pas dans mon assiette.

Parce que j'ai froid.

J'aiiiiii froid !

Je sens une veste se poser sur mes épaules. Alors ça, je n'm'y attendais, pas du tout !

« Merci Dimitrius. »

« 'Pas d'quoi. »

Je ne m'y attendais. Pas. Du. Tout.

Bon, la veste est un peu courte mais c'est pas comme si je mesurais 1 m 80.

C'est pas comme si je mesurais 1 m 75 non plus.

« Tu sais Daphné… »

« M'appel pas comme ça. »

« Pourtant c'est plus joli qu'Eleanor. Et puis, c'est tout de même ton deuxième prénom. »

Je me tourne vers lui et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'y connais en beauté de prénom d'filles toi ? T'as même pas quinze ans. »

« Presque ! »

…

« Si un jour j'ai une fille je l'appellerai Daphné. »

« … Astoria c'est plus joli je trouve. »

Oui, c'est bizarre.

Je pensais pas que j'aurais ce genre de conversations un jour avec… lui.

« T'es sympa en fait. »

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais une vilaine femme masquée qui torture les enfants ? »

« Entre autre. »

Ca fait toujours plaisir.

« C'est pas totalement faux… »

« Je sais. »

« Toi aussi t'es plutôt sympa. J'essayerai plus de t'éviter à l'avenir. »

« Oh, c'est un honneur. »

.

Je lui ais pas rendu. C'est plus lui qui me l'a laissé, il avait peur que j'attrape froid.

Ouais, il est sympathique Dimitrius.

Finalement, elle est à ma taille sa veste.

Petit rappel. J'ai dix-huit ans, et lui, quatorze.

Je me sens vieille d'un coup.

« Eleanor. Il est temps de partir. » M'appel mon père.

Deux choses à retenir de cette soirée.

J'ai un cousin véritablement adorable.

Et Rabastan n'est pas assez mauvais pour m'attaquer.

Oui, c'était une bonne soirée.

oOoOo

« ELEANOR ! Lève-toi ! »

Va te faire voir, mère ingrate.

Je dirais même, mère indigne !

« ELEANOR ! »

« J'arrive ! »

J'étais déjà réveillée en plus.

Réveillée, douchée, coiffée, habillée, maquillée.

En fait, je comptais faire le mur.

Bah c'est loupé.

Vous vous direz, pourquoi faire le mur ?

La réponse tiens en quatre mots.

Echapper à mes parents.

Et leurs mauvaises humeurs.

Parce que oui, mon père est très grognon le matin.

« ELEANOR ! »

Ta gueuuuuuuuuuuuule !

« J'arrive ! » Je répète, histoire de la calmer.

J'arrive en trombe dans le salon, pour trouver ma mère assise sur le canapé, à coté de Blacky, deuxième du nom.

« Mère. Andromeda. » Je les salue avant de m'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

Oui, je l'appel Andromeda devant ma mère. Elle est très à cheval sur la politesse et… Les Black sont une famille prestigieuse.

Noble, ancienne, tout l'toutim.

Autant dire que Pelouse-Verte fait pâle figure à coté.

J'en reviens à insulter mon propre nom de famille.

Je m'afflige moi-même.

« Andromeda est venu te demander des ingéredients de potions. »

Je suis une buse en potions.

« Bien. Alors je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Suis-moi je te prie. »

Ne jamais laisser place à la faciliter ! La politesse et le léchage de pompes, c'est le secret.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Black ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis d'une nullité sans nom en potions, et que je ne vais certainement pas m'entrainer chez moi pour faire plaisir à Slug. »

« Je sais. » Soupire Blacky. « Mais il fallait que je te vois. »

Bah voyons.

« Eh bien tu me vois là. Satisfaite ? » Je fais en tournant les talons vers le salon.

« Faut que tu m'aides à m'enfuir. »

Ah.

Oh…

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis amoureuse. »

« Un sang-pur ne peut pas tomber amoureux, un Black encore moins, c'est dans tes gênes. » Je lui fais remarquer.

« Je suis une exception. »

« Convins-toi toi-même avant de venir me voir. »

« S'il te plait Eleanor ! Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider. »

Bah voyons, le retour.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, il se peut que je sois le seule, mais je ne compte en aucun cas t'aider. »

Oui, je suis méchante.

Le mal incarné.

« S'il te plait. »

Elle est presque à genoux.

J'adore cette sensation de supériorité.

« Non. »

Ma réponse résonne dans le couloir, nous sommes près des cachots.

Elle semble au bord du suicide psychologique.

« Bien. » Fait-elle en se relevant. « Je sens que je vais devoir te faire du chantage dans ce cas. »

Je. Suis. Mal. Barrée.

.

« Que voulait-elle ? » Me demande ma mère, tandis que je reviens dans le salon, après avoir légèrement mis dehors notre invité.

« Du crin de licorne. »

J'ai toujours étais douée pour inventer des mensonges en un laps de temps très court.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas un métier. Je deviendrai une reine dans cette profession.

oOoOo

Bientôt de retour à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir, ou non.

Parce que, tous les moyens sont bons pour sortir de cette prison. Mais il me semble que notre cher directeur commence à perdre la boule.

Si tant est qu'il est eu les idées claires un jour.

Ce qui n'est pas gagné, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je me demande si qu'il va nous inventer pour fêter cette fin d'année.

Et je le crains un peu également.

Dumbledore est moitié barje.

.

« ELEANOR ! »

Encore ?! Elle va me lâcher la vieille oui ?!

« Oui Mère ? » Je fais poliment.

Je vous ais déjà dis que j'ai peur de ma mère ?

Vous le savez maintenant.

« Nous avons une soirée chez les Lestrange. »

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez le Pape.

« J'arrive ! »

Ma mère n'apprécierait pas que je lui réponde.

Donc je m'incline devant sa supériorité.

Je. Vous. Déteste. Tous.

.

Je n'aime pas les soirées chez les Lestrange. On mange même pas bien. C'est trop nul.

En plus, je sais que je suis sensé détester la culture moldue, mais un peu de chauffage ne ferait pas de mal à leur maison.

… Si j'en viens à dire ça, c'est que l'heure est grave.

J'ai donc décidé, après le repas, de m'éclipser prendre un peu l'air.

« Miss Greengrass se décide enfin à m'honorer de sa présence ? » Résonne la voix de Lestry deux.

« Je voulais seulement prendre l'air. »

Comme ça, on pourrait presque me trouver agressive.

« De mauvaise humeur ? »

« Je n'aime pas les soirées qu'organisent tes parents. »

Mais à part ça, il est vrai que je suis de mauvaise humeur.

J'aurais seulement voulu UNE soirée tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je soupire et m'assois –enfin… me laisse tomber- dans l'herbe.

« J'avais envie de dormir. »

« Je te comprends. » Il me répond en riant.

Ce qui est étrange.

_Très_ étrange.

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour dans votre vie vous ayez la chance d'entendre ce son, et je pense également que je n'en aurais plus l'occasion non plus.

« Ils vont se demander où tu es passée. »

« Qu'est-ce que je risque ? »

C'est une question rhétorique.

Mais je vais tout de même vous donner la réponse.

Je risque une punition, c'est-à-dire, privée de hibou, d'elfe de maison, et pour bien finir la journée, moult tortures typiquement Greengrassienne.

Je risque gros.

« Tu t'es assise dans l'herbe avec une robe blanche. »

Elle est pas blanche, elle est grise.

Le blanc me rappel trop le mariage.

Si je portais du blanc, ce serait… bizarre.

« Elle va être tachée. »

« Je sais. »

J'esquisse un léger sourire et me relève.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Il hausse les épaules et répond à mon sourire.

« Ton petit speech a du rattraper ta petite faute. »

Et ça vient aussi du fait qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal.

Sûrement…

…

Voilà que je deviens sentimentale !

Je suis mal barrée.

« Miss Greengrass sera-t-elle enclin à enfin revenir à l'intérieur ? »

Non.

…

« Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, si ils me cherchent, je me ferais taper sur les doigts, rien de bien méchant. »

« Je vais rester aussi dans ce cas. »

C'était à prévoir.

« Pourquoi ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

Non je ne suis pas méfiante, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

« J'sais pas, j'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule. »

Bah oui, parce que, vous ne le saviez pas, mais je suis une petite chose fragile aux yeux de tous.

« Tu en deviendrais presque serviable et attentionné dis-moi ! »

« J'ai toujours été serviable et attentionné. »

Et sage, et gentil, et respectueux, et pas du tout irascible.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. »

J'ai comme l'impression que, plus ça avance, plus il devient gentil avec moi.

Je pourrais presque dire que c'est mon ami.

Presque.

N'exagérons rien.

« Jolie veste. »

C'est celle de Dimitrius.

Je crois que je vais la garder.

Elle me va bien, et elle est bien taillée.

N'empêche, je viens d'y penser, mais j'aurais quand même passé toutes me vacances à satisfaire mon entourage en me laissant trainer dans ce genre de soirées.

Je devrais avoir une récompense !

« Merci. » Je réponds finalement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Oui, c'est une jolie veste.

« Le ciel est magnifique. » Je souffle.

Et c'est là que je me dis que c'est dommage que les gens comme nous ne soient pas de grands sentimentaux.

Parce que là, ça ferait une belle séquence émotion.

...

Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ais dis que les sang-purs ne tombaient pas amoureux ?

Eh bien croyez-moi, j'en suis ravie.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Espèce de vieux fou

**Chapitre 4**

**Espèce de vieux fou.**

Notre école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile.

Rectification. Notre école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile, et tout le monde s'en fout.

Y a de quoi s'inquiéter !

« Tu me passes le sel ? » Me demande un premier année de Gryffondor.

… Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Un premier année, déjà ! Il ne manque pas de culot le petit. Mais surtout. Surtout ! C'est un premier année de Gryffondor…

Quand je vous disais que l'école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile.

Les Blacky's ont l'air d'accord avec moi.

Elles sont installées à coté de mini-Blacky et moi… Je me retrouve en face d'eux.

Remarque, c'est déjà mieux que Rabastan qui s'est retrouvé chez les Poufsouffle.

CHEZ LES POUFSOUFFLES !

« Eh ! Tu me passes le sel ? »

Je lance un regard réfrigérant à en éteindre un feu au gamin, qui la boucle aussi sec.

« C'est bien aussi les frites sans sel. » Tente de philosopher son ami-mioche assit à coté de lui.

Je disais quoi déjà moi ?

Ah oui.

Notre école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile.

Mais ça, vous l'saviez déjà.

.

« Sirius, tiens toi plus droit. » Sermonne Blacky n°2.

« Et ce n'est pas la bonne fourchette. » Continue Blacky n°3

Apparemment Blacky n°4 n'aime pas vraiment se faire reprendre sur son comportement puisqu'il soupire et quitte la table.

« SIRIUS ! » Crie les deux énergumènes qui lui servent de cousines.

J'adresse un hochement de tête et un sourire contrit au p'tit gars avant d'en retourner à mon steak.

Pauvre gosse quand même !

Il est tombé dans une famille de fous.

Et pour couronner le tout, il est à Gryffondor.

Pauv' gosse.

« Tu m'passes le sel. » Je fais au premier année assit à coté de moi

Pas de réponse.

Je m'approche de l'oreille du gamin et lui souffle.

« Si tu ne me donnes pas le sel maintenant, je te ferai regretter d'être né. »

Il couine et acquiesce.

Et j'ai mon du.

L'intimidation, ça marche toujours.

Papy Greengrass serait content de me voir.

« Et c'est ainsi que l'élève à dépassé le maître. » Qu'il m'aurait dit.

Et ça aurait été beau.

Je l'aimais bien, moi, papy Greengrass.

Il était un peu bizarre et sentait le mouton, mais outre cela et son coté psychopathe, il était sympathique.

La voix de Dumbledoudy-le-malade-mental me sort de mes rêveries.

« Eh bien, chers élèves, le déjeuner est à présent fini, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir, pour le dîner. »

Oui, parce qu'en plus de nous obliger à manger avec nos ennemis, il tient à faire son mini-speech à chaque repas.

Il est chiant hein ?

oOoOo

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je crois. Que je vais. Dégobiller.

C'est… dégoutant !

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse gober ce genre d'idiotie.

Soyons clair.

L'amour. Ca n'existe pas.

Ca n'a jamais existé, et n'existera jamais.

Tout le reste, ce sont des contes de bonnes femmes.

oOoOo

« Ce gosse est un petit génie des potions, en trois cours il a été capable de créer la Goutte du Mort Vivant. »

« Je déteste cette potion. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non Lise, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » Je soupire.

Et je ne veux pas le savoir non plus.

« Ca veut dire… »

J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

« Et en une séance tu aurais repris un niveau correct. »

« Je n'ais aucune idée de ce que tu viens de babiller, et je m'en contre-fous. »

« Severus Rogue va te faire remonter ton niveau en potions que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Va te faire voir.

« Non. »

Cette réponse ne semble pas la satisfaire pleinement.

« Il ne sera pas d'accord. » Je continue.

Ce qui ne lui plait pas non plus.

« C'EST UN IMPUR ! » Je braille au bord des larmes.

« Ah. »

« Pétasse. » Je grommelle en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

« Pardon ? »

Sale petite peste.

oOoOo

Notre école est remplie de vieux fous –et de jeunes fous aussi d'ailleurs.

Et moi, ça me plait genre euh… moyen.

Parce que, encore, que l'autre barje soit aux commandes. Je laisse passer. Que la plupart de mes camarades soient des illetrés. Je laisse passer. Mais si les professeurs s'y mettent aussi !

Prenons l'exemple de Pomona Chourave.

Elle a fait envoyer deux élèves à l'hôpital cette année.

Deux !

Bon, elle les a soigné après mais… Quand même !

… Je vous l'accorde. Ces deux élèves n'étaient pas fut-futs...

Ils étaient même complètement cons.

Donc ça augmente le nombre d'imbéciles de cette école.

Je vais faire un graphique, avec un pourcentage, et vous verrez bien que je suis la seule saine d'esprit ici !

Espèce de fous furieux.

.

« Bon, arrêtez de vous bécoter ou je vous enfonce ma fourchette dans l'œil ! » Je m'agace au bout de quinze minutes de 'Prends sur toi Eleanor, t'occupe pas d'eux.'

« Oh ça va, espèce de rabat-joie. »

Je ne suis pas une rabat-joie !

Je suis une Greengrass. Je suis donc parfaite !

Je leur lance une œillade meurtrière et ils se tassent sur le banc.

Ca marche toujours ce truc.

J'essaye de ne pas afficher un sourire satisfait et garde mon air hautain, histoire de faire honneur à mon nom et tout l'toutim.

.

Je perçois deux yeux bleus qui me fixent à travers la foule.

Enfin… Par là j'entends la rangée Serdaigle numéro une et la rangée de Poufsouffle numéro deux.

Parce que oui, je suis passée chez les Poufsouffle ce soir.

Et ça me fait chier.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis la seule saine d'esprit dans ce château !

Bande tarées…

Je disais quoi moi déjà ?

Ah oui.

Y a Rabastan qui s'amuse à m'épier depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Et ça s'croit discret.

Je relève la tête et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Maintenant, il saura que la discrétion, c'est pas son fort.

Je m'en retourne à ma soupe.

Oui, pour dîner, j'ai pris de la soupe.

Là, vous me direz « Comme ma mamie. »

Certes.

Mais, la soupe, ça fait grandir !

Et Merlin sait que j'en ais besoin.

.

« MAIS PUTAIN TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE DE TRUIES ! »

Je suis passablement énervée.

Mais bon, je vous rappel que je à table avec de Poufsouffles.

« MISS GREENGRASS ! VOTRE LANGAGE ! » Tonne la voix de McGonagall.

Toi, je t'aime pas du tout.

Et là vous vous dites. « Elle aime pas grand monde quand même. »

Et… Vous avez raison.

Beaucoup ne valent pas la peine.

Là, c'est moi qui ai raison.

« Miss Greengrass, en retenue avec Mr Rusard, demain à 18h, dans la salle des trophées ! »

« Mais… Professeur… » Je tente de larmoyer.

« Pas de discussion, et je vous renvoie à la table des Serpentards ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle a dit… Que j'étais… Libérée ?

« Nan, sérieux ? »

« Oui Miss Greengrass. « Sérieux. » »

Merciiii ! Merci, merci, merci, merciiii !

oOoOo

« C'est dur ça, une fin de journée en compagnie de Rusard à astiquer des trophées et des plaques dont tout le monde se fout. »

C'est pas totalement faux.

« McGo n'a pas le sens de la justice. »

« Toi non plus. » Ajoute cette chère Judith en riant.

…

« T'as intérêt à courir vite toi. » Je lui dis avec un air méchant.

Et je dois avouer, que je pratique très bien 'l'air méchant'.

Sans m'vanter.

La petite brunette se lève d'un bond et s'enfuit de la salle commune dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Effectivement…

Elle court très vite.

.

« Je vais t'attraper Tartenn ! » Je hurle avant de heurter une surface assez imposante.

Hector Crabbe.

Oh putain…

Sauve-toi Eleanor !

Je veux dire… Sauve-moi !

« Greengrass… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Par pitié, quelqu'un…

Sortez-moi de là !

Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux inconscientes dans ton genre Greengrass ? »

Elles finissent manger ?

Nan, absurde.

…

Vous avez remarqué ? Même dans ce genre de situation critique, j'arrive à rire avec vous.

Moi je dis, c'est beau.

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion.

« Laisse-la Crabbe. »

Ca à pas l'air de le satisfaire pleinement cette réponse.

« Pourquoi, c'est elle qui tu choisis ? Il y en a des plus belles. »

« Va-t-en. »

Le crustacé grogne assez peu élégamment et s'en va comme il est venu.

Moche.

… Ca se voit que j'ai été vexée par le « Il y en a des plus belles » ?

« Fais attention la prochaine fois Eleanor, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. » Me dit Rabastan avant de tourner les talons.

Lui, il a le sens de la théâtralité.

« Hey ! Rab ! » Je lance. « Merci. » Je termine avec un sourire doux.

Alors, déjà, oui, les sourires peuvent être doux, la preuve.

Et oui, je suis capable de faire des sourires gentils quand je veux.

Je suis pas un monstre.

… Vous m'avez pas l'air convaincu. Si ?

.

Il faudrait qu'on en reparle, de cette journée. Je veux et j'exige des explications.

Déjà, comment il a fait pour se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment, pourquoi il m'a défendu, et qu'est-ce qu'entendait crustacé-man par « C'est elle que tu choisis ».

Et pour les obtenir ces réponses, ça va être trèèèèèès long.

oOoOo

« Vous serez en retenue avec Messieurs Tonks et Potter. »

Attendez… Potter, c'est pas un premier année ?

Et Tonks, c'est un Poufsouffle.

Je savais pas que les Poufsouffles pouvaient faire des conneries.

On en apprend tout les jours !

« Bien Professeur McGonagall. » Je réponds, l'air sérieuse et concernée.

Je descends jusqu'à la salle des trophées, et y trouve le binoclard Gryffondorien et l'abruti 'amoureux' de Blacky n°2

Et sachant que le numéro un est Bellatrix et que le numéro trois correspond à Narcissa, vous avez peu de chances de vous trompez.

Après, si vous pensez que c'est un Black de sexe masculin, libre à vous de passer en lecture tout les noms d'étoiles.

C'était quoi le sujet initiale au fait ?

Je sais plus.

Bah zut alors.

C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que la soirée promet d'être très longue.

.

« Abruti de Gryffondor. » Je grogne tandis que Potter Jr conte ses exploits.

Exploits qui lui ont permis d'atterrir ici.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'appel un exploit en soit, mais si ça lui fait plaisir…

« Mais je n'étais pas vraiment seul. Il y avait aussi Sirius, il ne s'est seulement pas fait attrapé. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est mon ami. »

Je tends l'oreille à la dernière phrase. Alors comme ça Blacky n°4 fait des bêtises et se lie d'amitié avec un traître à son sang.

Voilà qui va faire du foin dans la noble et ancienne famille des tarés.

« Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de ce genre de chose en _sa_ présence… » Fait Teddy Tonksy avec un mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. » Je dis d'une voix mielleuse accompagnée d'un sourire ô combien hypocrite.

La plupart des Serpentards perçoivent que je pioche dans mes minces réserves d'hypocrisie. Mais beaucoup se laissent encore berner.

Comme Malefoy.

Lui, tu peux même être ouvertement hostile, il ne verra rien.

Un peu plus que j'dirais qu'il est myope.

Mais je ne le dirais pas.

Parce que les Malefoys sont un peu la troisième famille la plus influente du monde sorcier.

Un peu.

Rien qu'un peu.

Vous voulez que je vous dresse une liste ?

Oui ?

Alors, dans l'ordre :

1-Les Blacky's

2-Les Lestrangett's

3-Les Malaufoys

4-Les PetitPotters

Et en cinquième position, nous retrouvons… Les Pelouse-Verte !

Puis tout un tas de famille, avec des noms compliqués que je connais pourtant par cœur.

« Ouais, je préfère faire comme si t'étais là quand même. » Décide Tetoudoux avec un air méfiant qui lui va pas du tout.

« Trop aimable à toi… »

« Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes. » Soupire petit Potter.

« Toi le mioche, je t'ais pas sonné. » Je grince après avoir épuisé le reste de mes réserves.

Mais faut me comprendre, je suis enfermer dans une pièce qui pue le renfermé avec deux zigotos totalement inintéressants à faire un travail d'elfe de maison !

Je _refuse_ d'être traiter ainsi !

Je vais faire grève !

Nah !

* * *

J'aime bien mes paragraphes de fin. Pas vous ?

A bientôt, et bonnes vacances ! (bis)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tombée à Serpentard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors, c'est bien les vacances ? Moi j'trouve qu c'est reposant, de se lever -et se coucher- à des heures indécentes.**

**Je vous épargne une nouvelle fois bon blabla.**

**Au passage, très chers lecteurs, je tiens à vos remercier de suivre mon histoire. Et merci aussi à Lou Celestial d'avoir ajouté ma fanfic' en following.**

**Place au cinquième chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Pas tombée à Serpentard par hasard.**

On peut pas avoir cinq minutes à soit dans cette école !

« Miss Greengrass, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Ah. Je croyais que ça se voyait.

« Je me lave les cheveux, Professeur. »

Vous ais-je déjà parlé de l'importance de la politesse ?

« Oui, ça je le vois bien, mais… pourquoi ? »

Parce que ce cours m'emmerde sévère, déjà.

Et puis…

« Parce qu'ils sont sals. »

Voilà, ça, c'est le deuxième raison.

Et je dois dire qu'elle est assez logique.

« Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? » S'impatiente petit Flitwick.

Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps dans la salle de bain.

« Parce que vous nous parlez du sort _Aguamenti…_ » Je tente.

Vous remarquerez que je ne manque pas de culot.

Mais de toute façon, nous sommes en Mai et je suis en dernière année.

Alors qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Le renvoi ?

A la bonne heure ! De toute façon je ne vais rien faire de ma vie.

Mes parents vont me trouver un gentil mari qui a de l'argent et ses ASPICS dès que je sortirai de l'école.

De base, ça m'enchante pas plus que ça que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des gamins et que je fasse que dalle à coté. Mais bon… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Le Professeur Flitwick semble au bord de l'implosion.

En langage compréhensible, il devient tout rouge.

Et je dois bien avouer que c'est assez drôle.

Ahah !

C'est quand il commence à être secouer de spasmes nerveux que je commence à m'inquiéter.

Je vais passer un sal quart d'heure.

.

Oui bon, je suis d'accord pour dire que j'ai légèrement abusé.

Mais j'avais réussi à ne pas mettre d'eau partout. Je gênais personne !

Ce professeur est injuste.

Injuste, vous dis-je !

« Tu es vraiment folle Eleanor. »

« Merci Judith. » Je fais un peu venimeuse. « Ca fait toujours plaisir. »

« Y a pas d'quoi. »

« Tu es vraiment… vraiment… Rrrh ! »

Cette fille est mon idole.

oOoOo

Je sens quelqu'un qui essaye de me faire sortir de mon lit.

Je veux dormiiiiiiiir-euh !

« Qui que vous soyez, vous paierez de cet affront. » Je grogne.

« Putain Greengrass tu vas te lever oui ?! »

Je pense qu'elle est énervée.

Mais elle chuchote.

Et les volets ne sont pas ouverts.

Signe qu'il ne faut pas jour.

Vade Retro Satanas ! Ksssss !

« T'es chiante. » Je geignis en me redressant.

Je distingue dans la nuit une masse de cheveux assez importante et deux yeux clair.

« Black ?! »

« Viens avec moi. » Elle chuchote.

Ce qui veut dire que c'est bien Blacky.

J'suis trop forte !

« Lève-toi Greengrass ! »

Je soupire et me lève à contrecœur.

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je la suis.

Et surtout, pourquoi elle vient me chercher en pleine nuit ?

On n'a pas élevé des strangulots ensemble à c'que j'sache !

Elle me traine jusqu'à la salle commune et je me laisse tomber –avec grâce s'il vous plait- sur le canapé.

« Si je t'ais fais venir ici… »

« J'ai seulement accepté de te suivre. » Je corrige, un brin agacée.

« Si tu as bien voulu me suivre dans ce cas… C'est parce que j'ai un compromis à te proposer. »

J'hausse un sourcil et me redresse, bien plus à l'écoute que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle se tord les mains et soupire.

« Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je te donnerai toutes les informations que tu veux sur ma famille. »

J'avoue que c'est tout de suite un peu plus intéressant.

« Jusqu'au dernier cadavre planqué dans la cave ? »

« Oui. »

Très intéressant.

« Que dois-je faire en échange ? »

« Me vouer allégeance. M'aider. Quoi que je te demande. »

Je tique, j'ai déjà eu du mal à me faire à l'idée de devoir me plier en quatre pour le mégalo -Le Seigneur Noir, je veux dire…-, c'est pas pour obéir aux ordres d'une Poufsouffle refoulée.

« Je refuse. » Ma réponse tranche encore une fois et elle semble au bout du rouleau.

« Dans ce cas. » Elle commence en se relevant dignement, visiblement contrariée. « Je n'ais pas d'autres choix. »

Et elle retourne aux dortoirs.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « Je n'ais pas d'autre choix » ?

« Andromeda ! » J'appel.

Je vous l'avoue, je suis légèrement paniquée.

Elle se retourne et pose ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je vais te pourrir la vie. »

Et elle s'en va.

C'est là que je me dis que, finalement, elle n'est pas du tout une Poufsouffle refoulée.

.

Je la croise dans les couloirs, avec le même sourire diabolique, toujours.

Et puis j'ai rencontré Narcissa aussi... Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et s'est mise à rire.

Je crois qu'Andromeda Black à beaucoup d'imagination… Et ça me fait peur. Très peur.

oOoOo

Ca me brule ! Bordel !

Je me précipite dans la salle d'eau la plus proche et enlève ma cape.

La marque est devenue d'un noir bien plus sombre que dans mes cauchemars les plus horribles –Vous vous dites sûrement « Comment le noir peut être plus sombre qu'il ne l'est déjà ? » Eh bah ça se voit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de côtoyer les ténèbres !

Il nous appel…

Mais je ne peux pas y aller.

Pas aujourd'hui, c'est impossible, je suis à Poudlard.

Et il le sait très bien !

Je serre les dents, la douleur aurait déjà du commencer à faiblir.

Ca veut dire qu'il continue à nous appeler.

Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas content.

Ca veut dire que je vais m'en mordre les doigts.

Et ça commence déjà…

.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, me relève, remet ma cape et observe mon reflet dans la glace.

Je suis très pâle et j'ai l'air fatigué, comme à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

On dirait que je suis malade.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, rajuste quelques mèches et soupire.

Je ressemble à un Inferi.

C'est démoralisant.

« Eleanor ? »

Je crois qu'on m'appel.

J'époussète mes vêtements et sors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ressemble… »

« A un Inferi, je sais. » Je réponds en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Stay strong !

Je relève la tête et me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Histoire que je prenne un petit-déjeuner.

.

« Je souhaiterai, bande d'ignares insolents, que vous cessiez de me fixer comme une pièce de viande. »

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu quelques couleurs que vous avez le droit de me mater sans complexe.

…

Ah mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je vais être obligée de les menacer. Plus le choix.

« Bon, arrêtez là où j'vous enfonce ma fourchette dans l'œil ! »

Et ça m'fera pas plaisir.

Non pas que je culpabilise à l'idée de faire du mal à mes chers camarades –l'idée en elle-même est stupide-, mais voyez-vous, l'œil c'est… visqueux et… dégoutant.

Je me lève brutalement, faisant tinter mes couverts au passage, et sors de la Grande Salle.

Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir passer une journée tranquille dans cette école.

oOoOo

Y a des gens qui chuchotent sur mon passage.

Eux aussi, doivent se croire discrets.

Il y en a même qui me sourient.

Y en a qui ont pas peur hein !

…

Va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec Blacky n°2.

.

« ANDROMEDA BLACK ! » Je hurle en entrant dans ma salle commune.

Toujours ménager ses entrées.

La T.H.E.Â.T.R.A.L.I.T.E !

Tout ça pour dire, qu'elle était bien dans la salle commune.

J'aurais eu l'air con si elle n'avait pas été là quand même…

Mais passons.

« Black… Pourrais-tu me suivre, s'il te plait ? » Je lui fais d'une voix doucereuse.

Ce qu'elle fait.

A ma plus grande surprise.

« Où allons-nous ? » Elle demande avec un brin d'innocence dans la voix.

Alors, qu'entre nous, elle-n'est-pas-innocente. Pas du tout ! Encore moins que moi !

Vous n'pensiez pas que c'était possible hein ?

Vous n'pensiez pas que c'était possible hein ?

Eh pourtant…

Voilà quoi.

« Nous allons nous expliquer. »

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Je demande en accompagnant ma phrase par tout le mépris que j'ai pour elle.

« Pas grand-chose justement. J'ai seulement le sens de l'observation et deux bonnes idées. »

« Et qu'elles étaient-elles ? »

Je n'aime pas trop le sourire sardonique qui s'étale sur les lèvres de Blacky, mais je vais quand même essayer de passer outre… pour le moment.

« J'ai lancé un rumeur. » Répond-elle, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Bah voyons.

« Quelle rumeur ? » Je fronce les sourcils, histoire d'accentuer mon air méfiant

« Celle qu'un sang-pur peut aimer voyons. »

Je suis pas dans la merde.

…

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

« J'ai… »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as fais, je ne suis pas idiote. » Je crache. « Qu'as-tu dis… exactement ? »

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-elle, l'air faussement amusée. « Il semblerait que ça inclus un certain Rabastan Lestrange… »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

Ca y est. J'ai peur.

oOoOo

Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut ?

Evidemment qu'il m'en veut.

Et s'il n'est pas au courant, ça ne saurait tarder. Il le sera bientôt, et m'en voudra. Indubitablement.

J'ai échappé à son courroux une fois, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je n'ai pas autant de chance.

J'vais peut-être essayer de sauver un minimum ma peau…

.

Je vais essayer de le coincer, en sortant du cours, histoire de bien porter la faute sur Blacky diabolique et Blacky commère.

…

C'est la fin du cours.

…

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Je cours jusqu'à lui, pose ma main sur sa bouche et le traîne loin de nos _chers_ camarades de classe.

« Gravamphfmfm ! »

Non, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas plus forte que lui.

J'ai seulement profité de quelque chose d'exceptionnel nommé « effet de surprise ».

C'est top.

« Eleanor, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

J'affiche une mine désolée et des yeux larmoyants.

« Je… » Je fais mine de sangloter.

Rabastan soupire et se met à contempler la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Et nous sommes dans une sorte de placard grand format.

Avec des toiles d'araignées et tout l'toutim.

Moi ça me dérange pas. J'aime bien les araignées.

« Ca ne marche pas avec moi… ton p'tit jeu. »

« Ah. » Je dis, déçue. « J'aurais essayé. »

« C'est tout à fait honorable de ta part. Mais essaye de ne pas afficher de coté sensible, à l'avenir. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Au moins, il n'est pas au courant.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Faudrait que j'arrête de penser moi.

Ca en deviendrait presque malsain.

… Surtout quand j'ai un legimens devant moi.

« J'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer mais… Je veux que tu te rappel que je ne suis amoureuse de quiconque, ni de Malefoy, ni de toi, ni de ton frère, de per-sonne ! »

« Je vois pas vraiment… »

« Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ça. Et que ce n'est absolument pas ma faute si telle ou telle rumeur se met à circuler sur ton dos ou sur le miens. C'est la faute de Black ! » Je déblatère à une vitesse faramineuse avant de détaler.

Je ne suis pas très courageuse.

oOoOo

La rumeur comme quoi Eleanor Greengrass –oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne… et j'vous emmerde- a un futur petit copain potentiel dans le collimateur, s'est rependu comme une trainée de poudre.

« Putain de bordel de merde tu vas me lâcher oui ?! UN SANG-PUR NE PEUT PAS TOMBER AMOUREUX ! Faut te l'dire en quelle langue ? »

Je suis passablement énervée.

Je ne sais pas si ça se voit…

Oui, non ?

On ne sait pas finalement.

Moi, je pense que ça se voit.

Je viens quand même de dire « Putain de bordel de merde », histoire d'exprimer mon mécontentement.

« Pétasse. » Siffle la petite conne qui m'emmerde depuis trois heures.

Qui est idiote, très laide et même pas drôle.

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'aime pas.

Mais c'est vrai.

Je ne l'aime pas du tout.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nostalgique ? Moi ?

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous présente mon sixième chapitre.**

**Comme toujours, j'attend vos avis :)**

**Un chapitre un peu... niais, si je peux dire ça comme ça, mais ça donne un petit coté humain à Eleanor... enfin... j'espère.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Nostalgique ? moi ?**

Un « Bonjour ! » lancé d'une voix joyeuse me tire de mon sommeil.

La chose qui me manquera le plus, quand je partirai de Poudlard, c'est bien les réveils en douceur que m'offre Lise.

Nostalgique ? Moi ? Vous vous trompez de personne.

Je ne suis pas nostalgique.

Encore un des petits avantages qu'apporte mon rang.

La vie est bien fait n'est-il pas ?

Tout ça pour dire que je suis de bonne humeur, dès le matin.

Et ça, c'est beau.

« Bonjour. » Je réponds en m'étirant.

Ca va être une bonne journée.

oOoOo

Vous vous rappelez quand je vous avez annoncé que j'allais passé une bonne journée ?

Eh bien, pour une fois, j'avais raison.

Je passe une journée fabuleuse !

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Moi qui pensais que ma vie était un enchainement de tuiles et emmerdes en tout genre, voilà que je me retrouve à vivre une journée normale.

C'est génial !

C'est que j'y prendrais goût finalement

Pas de rivalité, pas de famille accaparante, pas d'ennuis et pas de magie noire à utilisé.

C'est assez cool.

J'adore !

Je n'ais même pas rencontré une fois Hector Crabbe de la journée.

Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas si bizarre.

Je veux dire… on ne passe pas nos semaines collés l'un à l'autre.

…

Oh l'angoisse ! J'en ais des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser !

.

« Miss Greengrass ? »

Evidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

Mais aucuns soucis ! Je suis plutôt douée en Astronomie.

A force de traîner avec Blacky et sa famille, je connais les constellations comme ma poche !

Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ?

oOoOo

« Eleanor… » Commence la voix douce de Lise Damoon. « Je pense qu'il est temps de préparer les valises. »

Je soupire. Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça de faire mes bagages, mais quand ils seront finis, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne reste que peu de temps avant que je m'en aille de cette école… définitivement.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur.

Sentimentale ? Moi ? Vous devez vous tromper de personne.

Je ne suis en rien sentimentale.

Je suis une Greengrass voyons, je vous l'ais déjà assez répété comme ça.

C'est seulement que… Ca va me faire bizarre.

Oui, je hais la moitié de cette école, je me demande toujours comment se débrouillent certains profs pour se supporter et je pense que Dumbledore devrait prendre sa retraite, mais je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'ici.

C'est une sorte de deuxième maison.

Et quand je m'en irai, ça voudra dire que je suis une adulte.

Et entre nous, je n'ai aucune envie d'être une adulte.

Il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes parents, un futur mari et la vie pourri qui va avec qui m'attend.

Tout cela parce que je serais partie.

… J'ai envie de foirer mes ASPICS.

De foirer mes ASPICS et de rester redoubler ma septième année, quitte à être dans la même classe que Blondinet et Crustacé.

« Eleanor ? »

Non, c'est une mauvaise idée… Je vais faire ma valise.

« J'arrive. »

.

Je ne suis pas nostalgique.

Pas habituellement tout du moins…

Non ! Je ne suis pas nostalgique ! Jamais !

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, dernier jour avec cette belle bande d'abrutis. Ce soir, à vingt-deux heures, nous partons.

Et je me demande finalement… Est-ce si sûr qu'un sang-pur ne pleure pas ?

Je peux peut-être faire une exception pour aujourd'hui.

Une exception, dans toute une vie, ce n'est pas si grave, non ?

A part ça, je ne suis pas du tout nostalgique, ni sentimentale…

.

« Hey ! Eleanor ! »

« Dimitrius. » Je le salue en m'avançant vers lui.

« Ca te fait quoi de savoir que tu pars sans même pouvoir te retourner ? »

« Ca ne me fait rien, Dimitrius. » Je lui mens effrontément en souriant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour cette histoire de rumeur ? »

« Rien du tout, les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Eleanor ? » Il me demande en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai que toute cette histoire m'a un peu ramolli.

« J'ai pas envie de me battre avec eux. Si Black ne peut pas faire mieux que lancer des rumeurs sur moi, alors je n'ai rien à craindre de bien grave. »

« Tu as à craindre que tes parents l'apprennent. »

« Je n'aurais cas nié. »

« Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Je sais. »

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler.

.

« Lestrange ! »

Tu vas sortir de ta cachette oui ?!

Ca fait vingt bonnes minutes que je parcoure le château.

Autant dire qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus pour le trouver…

Beaucoup plus.

Parce qu'il est quand même assez grand ce château.

Gigantesque même.

« Lestrange ! »

Je me suis remise à l'appeler par son nom de famille en public, parce que, même si les bruits qui courent ne m'atteignent pas vraiment, je ne vais tout de même pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Et puis le fait que je le cherche est déjà bien assez louche.

« Les… »

Je me sens huppé vers l'arrière et perd l'équilibre.

Et pourtant, je vous assure que je ne suis en rien maladroite !

Il en faut beaucoup pour me faire tomber.

Mais bon, c'est à cause de l'effet de surprise.

Je vous en avais déjà parlé non ?

« Pain grmchoi ! »

Ce qui ne veut pas dire grande chose.

« Tu vois comme c'est pas agréable ! »

« Oui, je te promets que je recommencerai plus… » Je fais en me dégageant.

D'un autre coté, même si je le voulais, j'aurais du mal à le faire.

C'est pas comme si on allait vivre dans le même manoir.

Mais ce s'rait cool.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

« Déjà je voulais savoir ce qu'entendait Crabbe par… »

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. »

Oui, bon, j'm'y attendais un peu.

Je soupire et passe la deuxième raison de ma présence.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir. » Je fais d'une petite voix.

Et c'est là que j'me dis… J'ai bien de la chance d'être maître de mes émotions.

Parce que déjà qu'il m'intimide.

J'aurais l'air bien maligne avec les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouge cramoisi.

« Bien, au revoir. » Il me dit sèchement.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'il m'en veut.

Mais non.

Il est toujours comme ça.

Je penche la tête sur le coté et lui fais mes yeux de cocker.

Ca ne marche jamais avec ma mère, mais je peux l'utiliser sans problème contre Slughorn et mon oncle.

« Je t'ais déjà dis que ça ne marchait pas avec moi. » Grommelle Lestry en se mettant à marcher.

Ce n'est pas en mettant de la distance entre nous que je vais te lâcher les basques !

« Rabastan… » Je l'appel d'une voix suppliante.

Il ne se retourne même pas.

Je le rejoins rapidement et perçois une pointe d'agacement dans son regard lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Greengrass, on va se revoir, et plus d'une fois, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Ca ne sera pas pareil. » Je fais avec un rire jaune. « Quand on se reverra, tu auras changé, de plus, les seuls occasions qui se présenteront à nous de parler seront pendant nos missions pour Tu-Sais-Qui et les banquets tellement amusants qu'organisent nos familles. »

Il semble trouver que mon monologue est à la hauteur puisqu'il arrête de me foudroyer du regard et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu as préparé ta valise ? » Je demande, histoire de combler le vide.

« Oui… Et évite de parler pour ne rien dire. »

J'acquiesce et me tais.

Ca m'fait du bien aussi, ces p'tits moments d'affection.

…

Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

…

'Spèce de moldus.

.

« Rentre deux minutes après moi. » Il me fait alors que nous arrivons près de l'entrée de notre salle commune.

« Okey… Attends ! »

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

J'ai paniqué.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille.

Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'en aller.

Je veux rester ici !

Pour toujours et à jamais !

« Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? … Je n'ai rien à faire entre maintenant et le dîner et… »

J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.

« J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule. »

C'est pas si loin de la vérité.

« D'accord. »

… Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? »

« D'accord, tu veux faire quoi ? »

Je dois être en train de rêver.

« On t'a drogué Rabastan ? »

Il me regarde d'un œil méfiant.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… t'es… » Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas le vexer et ne pas avoir de repercussions négative, sur, par exemple, la durée de ma vie. « Gentil. »

Eh ben, ça valait le coup de que je cherche mes mots…

Il me lance un regard noir et rentre dans la salle commune.

« Rab ! » J'appel.

Avant de me rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien, de soupirer et d'attendre deux minutes.

Et c'est long.

Très long.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être trois heures j'entre dans ma salle commune et est surprise de n'y trouver personne.

Ils doivent être dans les dortoirs… ou dehors.

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être dehors, pour profiter du paysage.

Une dernière fois...

Nostalgique ? Moi ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

Je monte aux dortoirs y déposer ma cape et vérifier mes bagages.

.

Il est dix-sept heures est je suis assise sur ma valise, face à la fenêtre.

Je soupire et redescend dans la salle commune.

Certains première et deuxième année sont déjà rentrés, et j'avoue avoir moyen envie de rester avec eux.

Je sors dehors et y retrouve tout les dernières années, toutes maisons confondues, éparpillés un peu partout dans le parc.

Je souris face au spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Oui, dans le chaos qui règne ici, il y a des Gryffondors, il y a des impurs, mais je m'en fous.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Je me permets de me mélanger au commun des mortels.

Je suis différente des autres mangemorts, eux, on dirait qu'ils ont un détecteur de Sang-De-Bourbe, moi, je ne l'ai toujours pas acquis.

Donc je peux me permettre de me mélanger au commun des mortels.

Puisque_, je ne peux pas savoir._

Je me dirige vers Blacky et son petit copain, assez éloignés mais tellement facile à retrouver.

« Andromeda ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« C'est d'accord. Je vais t'aider. »

Ca ne va pas me faire que du bien, de me mélanger au commun des mortels.

oOoOo

Il est actuellement dix-neuf heures et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, pour dîner, comme vous pouvez le deviner.

Et l'humeur qui règne est… spéciale.

Elle n'ait pas plus heureuse que d'habitude, mais je sens que certaines filles ne sont pas dans leur assiette.

Un peu comme moi.

On est trop sensible.

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, conservant un visage froid et hautain.

Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde soit au courant que l'héritière de la famille Greengrass fait dans le sentimental.

« Chers élèves. » Commence la voix de Dumbledore, que j'évite de regarder et que je préférerai ne pas écouter.

Je n'ai pas envie de finir dépressive.

Il parle de la coupe des maisons, et cette année, c'est Serdaigle qui gagne.

Bande de lèches-bottes.

Je relève la tête quand il se met à féliciter tout ceux qui ont eut leurs ASPICS et fait mine de soupirer face à la longueur de son discours.

Mais je ne trompe personne.

Je ne suis pas bien aujourd'hui.

Je suis nostalgique.

oOoOo

Après le dîner, je me dirige vers Dumbledore, à la table des professeurs.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne plait pas à McGonagall.

« Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Bonsoir Miss Greengrass. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?»

Je lui souris, acquiesce, et lui souffle, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Finalement… Vous n'êtes pas si fou. »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un Fondant du Chaudron ?

**Je sais, je suis affreusement en retard et je m'en excuse s****incèrement.**

**Je suis un vrai p'tit lapin blanc !**

**Je n'écris plus beaucoup, je passe mes journées à trainer sur internet. (Et pis je suis pas chez moi...)**

**Désolée.**

**Voilà le septième chapitre, mais il est plus court, il fait pratiquemment une page de moins. Et en tout sincérité, je pense que c'est -et sera- le pire chapitre de cette fanfic... même si la fin rattrape un peu, d'après moi.**

**Voilà voilà.**

**(Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi... et à l'heure, promis !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Un Fondant du Chaudron ?**

C'est une très belle façon de terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard.

Exactement de la même façon que je l'ais commencé.*

Sur le Lac Noir.

Bon… évidemment, là, nous ne sommes plus quatre par barque, mais trois.

Il faut dire que nous avons bien grandit.

…

Je crois que je devrais me reprendre, je deviens affligeante.

.

« Dis Jude. » Je commence en hissant ma valise dans le train. « Tu penses qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ? »

Elle me lance un regard attendrit et m'aide à monter mon bagage.

« Non. » Elle répond finalement.

« Oui, je m'en doutais. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Elle me sourit et part chercher un compartiment vide.

Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je peux avoir l'occasion de la voir.

Soit.

Je me tourne une dernière fois vers l'imposant château et souri, un sourire franc, sincère, ce que je ne suis pas en somme.

« C'est vrai que c'est très beau, mais ne te mets pas à pleurer Eleanor, il ne faut pas que tu paraisses faible. » Me souffle la voix de Lise.

Je me tourne vers elle.

« Merci de te soucier tant de moi Damoon, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre à pleurer pour un joli paysage. »

« Oh, je ne te parlais pas de ça… »

« Ah, toi et tes mystères. »

« Tu n'as pas changé Eleanor. » Elle fait d'une voix fluette, riant légèrement.

Je n'sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça.

Alors je me contente de la fixer, et de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

.

Bon. Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes.

En vrai, je veux juste me débarrasser des deux premières années.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demande gamin numéro un, qui, il me semble, répond au nom d'Antonin.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

« … Avec tes valises ? »

Perspicace.

« Oui, avec mes valises. » Je réponds, un brin venimeuse.

Je sors de la pièce et entend gamin numéro deux, Devan ou Evan ou Mevan, 'fin, un gosse au prénom pourri quoi, soupirer.

Mais, malgré cela, je ne retourne pas sur mes pas pour lui mettre une raclée !

Je suis trop gentille.

Je me balade un peu, j'observe le paysage, mais avant tout… j'm'ennuie.

Comme un rat mort.

Comme une souris morte.

Je m'ennuiiiiiiiie !

« Greengrass ? »

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'appel et regrette tout de suite mon geste quand je me rends compte que cette personne n'est autre que Blacky.

Je rebrousse chemin, tant pis, je préfère supporter les deux gamins qu'elle !

« Eleanor. »

Je soupire et laisse tomber mes valises par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Black ? »

« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je ne sais pour quelle occasion, rendez-vous dans les jardins, à 21H. »

Je me mords la lèvre.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.

« Okey. » Je réponds d'une voix ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû accepter.

oOoOo

Ce truc est délicieux !

Je viens deux kilos rien qu'en le regardant et six de plus en en mangeant un morceau, mais c'est délicieux quand même !

Et puis, je rappel que je suis une Greengrass –vous ne vous en rappeliez pas ?

Donc je bénéficie d'un métabolisme… extraordinaire !

…

Ce truc est délicieux.

Faudra que je pense à aller m'en acheter.

.

Je pense qu'elle dort, elle a les yeux fermés en tout cas.

Mais peut-on réellement en conclure qu'elle dort ?

La réponse est non.

Ne jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard.

« Un fondant du chaudron ? » Je fais en plaçant la boîte sous son nez.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite et réajuste la veste qui lui sert d'oreiller.

Vous voyez ? Elle ne dormait pas.

« Je m'appelle Dorcas. » Elle souffle en se frottant les yeux. « Je suis en première année à Serpentard. »

Ca, je l'avais deviné.

Elle est petite et a encore sa cape au blason de sa maison.

Et puis… Ca m'intéresse pas plus que ça en fait.

Pas du tout même.

« Et je veux bien d'une de tes sucreries. »

Elle me fait un peu penser à Lise.

Mais en moins… blonde.

C'est bizarre.

Je lui tends la boîte.

« Merci. »

Et elle me la rend en souriant.

On pari combien qu'elle ne va pas finir au coté d'un mage noir ?

oOoOo

Je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure de descendre.

Je me change rapidement après m'être aperçue que le soleil était levé depuis déjà un p'tit bout de temps. Je n'ais pas très bien dormi, mon lit me manque déjà, mon dortoir me manque aussi, et puis l'ambiance de Poudlard avec tout ces dégénérés également.

Mais un tout p'tit peu.

Je réveille la jeune fille en face de moi avec une douceur étonnante.

« Il est presque six heures, nous arrivons dans une quarantaine de minutes, il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller. »

Je m'étonne moi-même.

.

Je descends rapidement du train et cherche du regard Twinty, mon elfe de maison personnel.

Comprenez qu'elle m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner au lit quand je suis seule à la maison, qu'elle lave mes vêtements et qu'elle vient me chercher chaque année au quai 9 ¾.

Je l'aperçois au milieu de la foule, puis je vais à sa rencontre et nous transplanons.

J'ai juste le temps de voir la petite brune du train, tout sourire, dans les bras de sa mère.

Ma dernière image de l'imposant Poudlard Express sera à jamais encrée dans ma mémoire.

oOoOo

Le Manoir n'a pas changé, vous m'direz, la dernière fois que je suis venue, c'était il y a deux mois, mais c'est bien assez pour tailler les haies ou repeindre la porte d'entrée.

Mais non, toujours ce bois, toujours ce marron, ce gris et ce vert.

Pour vous dire, j'ai l'impression d'habiter dans une forêt.

« Eleanor ! » M'appel ma matriarche alors que je passe le pas de la porte.

Alors que je passe le pas de la porte !

Ca n'fait même pas trente secondes que je suis là qu'elle veut déjà m'engueuler.

Y a des jours où faudrait lui jeter un Silencio.

Et d'autres où il faudrait juste l'assommer.

Le rêve…

« Oui mère ? » Je fais docilement.

Elle m'a bien dressé.

« Comment se sont passés les épreuves pour tes ASPICS ? »

…

Reconnexion des neurones en cours.

…

Elle vient de… me demander comment se sont passés mes ASPICS ?

Dites-moi que je rêve.

« Oui, assez bien. Je dirais même très bien. »

Elle hoche la tête, sûrement en signe d'approbation, et me permet enfin d'avoir accès à ma chambre.

« Walburga Black est passée, il y a une heure de cela, le mariage est avancé, il aura lieu vendredi. »

Sachez, Mère, que je n'en ai rien à battre.

« Très bien Mère, je serais prête à temps. »

Et avec un petit sourire hypocrite, je me retire dans mes appartements.

C'est là que j'me dis que la vie est mal faite...

Je viens à peine de rentrer que je vais déjà devoir me farcir une Blacky.

Gé-nial...

* * *

oOoOo

Il est actuellement seize heures, et ma mère est furieuse.

Evidemment, l'information numéro une a un rapport avec la deuxième.

Je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus, et c'est pas faute de me le répéter tout les jours.

Je disais donc, il est seize heures, et ma mère est furieuse.

Je dirais même, ma mère est furieuse _parce qu_'il est seize heures.

Ou plutôt, ma mère est furieuse parce qu'il est seize heures et que je suis assise devant mon bureau.

Portant ma robe de sorcier habituel.

Et c'est bien là le problème.

Parce que non seulement il est seize heures, mais en plus, ce soir, c'est le mariage de Lestrange et Blacky un.

Je vais pousser le raisonnement jusqu'à dire que la chose qui énerve le plus la marâtre est que je ne sois pas prête.

« J'écris une lettre à Andromeda Black ! »

Et c'est vrai cette fois.

Ca vous la coupe hein ?

« Je veux que tu te prépares, MAINTENANT ! »

Oh ! On va s'calmer là !

« Bien Mère, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardée. »

Maintenant si tu pouvais décamper et me laisser tranquille…

« Tu as dix minutes. » Elle fait d'une voix calme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'ai tellement d'habitude qu'elle me hurle dans les oreilles.

OoOo

Décidemment, je ne comprendrai jamais mon père.

Déjà, il m'a acheté une robe.

Ce qui, en soit, est étrange.

Mais en plus, cette robe… est dorée !

Dorée !

Je hais le doré, encore plus que le rose !

Ca ne me va même pas au teint !

« Père ? » Je fais poliment en entrant dans son bureau.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de continuer.

« Est-ce la robe que je dois porter ce soir ? »

Comment aborder le sujet… ?

« Oui, j'ai du y aller moi-même, pour être certain que la robe t'irais. »

« Ah… » Est la seule chose que je parvins à prononcer.

…

Oui, au moins, elle est à ma taille.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non non. »

Et je repars aussi vite que je suis venu.

Je peux toujours la détruire…Et faire passer ça pour un accident.

Un terrible accident.

Un accident totalement… accidentel.

Par exemple, que ma baguette ait réussit à jeter un Incendio toute seule.

Ou que je dérape et que je tombe dans une flaque de boue.

Et que, comme par hasard, il n'y est que ma robe de taché…

Ce serait… un fâcheux incident.

Fâcheux.

« TWINTY ! » Je hurle en prenant un air paniqué après avoir balancé ma 'magnifique' robe par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Le petit elfe arrive dans la seconde suivante.

Y a pas a dire, niveau timing, les elfes de maison, ils sont tops.

« Twinty. » Je souffle en comptant sur mes talents de comédienne. « Ma robe… elle est… » Euh… Tombée ? « Dans le jardin… Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu ailles la chercher ! »

Bon, peut-être que je force un tout petit peu trop le trait…

Mais elle très crédule, j'ai pas vraiment de soucis à me faire.

Et puis… C'est MON elfe, il ne peut pas me trahir.

Si ?

Ca a le sens de la loyauté ces p'tites bêtes là ?

« Twinty va chercher la robe tout de suite pour la Miss, Twinty revient très vite. »

Et c'est là que je me dis que quand un elfe dit « très vite », c'est _vraiment _très vite.

Il est partit une vingtaine de secondes.

Moi il m'aurait fallu plus de vingt secondes pour aller la chercher.

Eh oui.

* * *

*Jo a dit, lors d'une interview, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Harry parte de Poudlard de cette façon. Mais puisqu'il n'a jamais étudié pour ses ASPICS, eh bien... ça ne s'est pas fait.


	9. Chap 8 : Les choses sérieuses commencent

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je reviens avec une journée d'avance, juste pour me faire pardonner pour mon retard.**

**Je suis pardonnée ? :3**

**Le neuvième chapitre sera posté le 23.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Les choses sérieuses commencent.**

Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis magnifique.

Enfin… Si, c'est pour me vanter.

Et puis… c'est pas comme si c'était étonnant.

Je vous rappel que je suis Eleanor Greengrass.

Ce soir, j'ai fait des efforts, j'ai prit une robe simple, pour ne pas voler la vedette à la mariée.

Un jour mon altruisme me perdra…

.

Il est 21H43 quand je suis sauvagement happée et réduite au silence par une main posée sur mes magnifiques lèvres.

Je crois que mon 'agresseur' sent que sa vie est en danger car il –ou plutôt elle- me lâche rapidement.

« J'avais pourtant dit vingt et une heures. » Siffle la voix d'Andromeda Black.

Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant et défroisse ma robe.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se met à me fixer d'un air hautain.

« Eh bien concluons-en que je ne suis pas ponctuelle. » Je fais avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ou que j'ai changé d'avis et plus aucune envie de l'aider.

De l'aider à faire quoi d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me prendre par les épaules.

« J'espère que tu as confiance en moi. »

J'ai ce petit sourire en coin ironique et mesquin.

En quelques mots, je me retiens de lui balancer à la gueule que je n'ai aucune confiance en qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle baisse les yeux une fraction de seconde et prend un air déterminé.

« Tu dois me couvrir, Eleanor. » Elle dit en me fixant dans les yeux. « Je vais partir, ce soir, je vais retrouver Ted, préparer quelques… quelque chose, et je veux que tu dises à tout le monde que je suis rentré au Manoir, la semaine prochaine, je me tirerai de cette ville. Et j'espère ne jamais avoir à te revoir. Il se peut que je t'envoie une lettre, pour te demander une dernière fois ton aide. »

Et elle transplane.

Je rentre dans le Manoir Lestrange, et, au bout de quelques minutes, cette c_hère_ Druella Black me demande où est passée sa_ chère_ fille.

Et ça ne fait que dix minutes.

J'suis pas dans la merde…

oOoOo

Il se peut qu'avant la fin de cette journée, tout ce qui compte pour moi un tant soit peu soient morts.

Mais je m'en contrefiche.

Parce que je risque ma vie tout autant qu'eux.

Et que s'ils ne voulaient pas crever, ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'engager dans ses rangs.

Dans les rangs du Lord.

Nous avons fait un raid.

J'ai plus tué d'Auror en une heure que dans toute ma vie.

Et puis… J'ai commencé à avoir des remords…

Je suis entrée dans une maison, j'étais avec Malefoy Junior, il y avait une famille, dans cette maison. En montant à l'étage, après que Malefoy ait assassiné les deux parents, je suis tombé sur une photo d'une femme et d'une petite fille, dans un jardin, assises sur une balançoire.

L'enfant n'était pas là.

Et je me suis mise à penser à elle.

Elle allait rentrer, et découvrir que ses parents n'étaient plus là. Et ne le seraient jamais plus.

Alors j'ai eu des remords.

Je venais de lui gâcher son enfance.

J'y repense alors que j'enlève mon masque, pour faire face au Maître.

Je crois qu'il est content.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif que cette face de serpent.

Moi ? Irrespectueuse ?

Jamaiiis !

Je m'agenouille et me relève quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'il 'félicite' mes autres compagnons.

J'ai fait du bon travail apparemment.

J'ai tué de sang froid six mangemorts, deux familles entières et neuf passants.

C'est beaucoup moins que Bellatrix.

Mais Bellatrix est folle.

Donc je pense que ça va.

Ca va.

oOoOo

« Dis-moi Eleanor. » Commence Rabastan en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu. « Où en est ton niveau d'apprenti mangemort ? »

J'hausse un sourcil et m'adosse à ma chaise.

« Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, mais je sais que ça n'avance pas vite. Et… Et toi ? »

Il me regarde et soupire.

« Je crois que ça va mieux. »

Ce jour du 19 Septembre 1962 est à marqué d'une pierre, parce que, pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai vu Rabastan Lestrange esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

Et ça me fait du bien.

Il se lève et je fais de même, alors qu'il prend la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Toujours, Eleanor, toujours. » Il me répond en un souffle.

Je l'entendrai presque transplaner. Presque. Je suis trop loin... et les murs sont insonorisés de toute façon.

oOoOo

Des fois je me demande où ma mère va chercher toutes ses idées.

En matière de punition, ma mère a toujours été très imaginative.

Et cette fois, je n'ai rien fait.

Ou en tout cas, je en m'en rappel pas.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis dans les geôles privées du Manoir Greengrass.

Je suis seule –c'est pas si mal d'ailleurs- et j'ai froid.

Et faim aussi, un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça. » Je grogne en tapant ma tête contre les barreaux.

Ce qui ne résout rien à mon problème.

Bien au contraire.

Maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête.

.

_Journal de bord d'Eleanor D. Greengrass._

_Aujourd'hui, 29 Septembre 1972, voilà six jours que je suis enfermé dans cette prison, et les premiers signes de la folie me gagnent –ou serait-ce ceux de la fatigue, nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais._

_La Marâtre Greengrass, le chef de famille me maintient prisionnière pour une raison qui, apparemment, ne regarde qu'elle. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette femme m'a enfermé ici, alors que j'ai une chambre à l'étage supérieure. Propre qui plus est._

_Je soupçonne le patriarche de l'avoir rendu aussi cinglée que la pauvre Mamie Greengrass._

_J'espère pouvoir un jour retrouver ma liberté –et enfin aller prendre une douche._

.

_Journal de bord d'Eleanor D. Greengrass._

_Aujourd'hui, 2 Octobre 1972, j'ai réussit à m'évader –en réalité c'est Dimitrius qui m'a libéré._

_L'affreux personnage qui m'a enfermé en bas lui a crié dessus pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, mais elle ne m'a rien fait à moi._

_Etrange._

_Ca cache quelque chose._

.

Oh putain de bordel de...

Je savais bien que ça caché quelque chose !

Elle veut que je retourne attaquer le village sorcier à trois kilomètres d'ici.

« Mais Mère… »

« Pas de discussions. Le Maître demande à ce que tu y retournes, alors tu y retourne. »

Dimitrius me lance un regard désolé.

Il sait que je n'aime pas ça.

J'ai trop de sang sur les mains, ça me dégoute.

Mais le pire, c'est que je sais, qu'un jour, cela ne me dérangera même plus.

.

C'est la même maison, celle où j'étais, un mois plus tôt avec Lucius Malefoy.

Sauf que là, je suis seule.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange s'occupe de la maison d'en face.

Elle se mettrait à bruler dans les minutes qui viennent que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Je monte les escaliers, retombe sur la même photo et soupire.

J'ouvre la première porte, personne.

La deuxième porte, toujours personne.

Un sort frôle mon oreille, je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec un viel homme.

« Sortez de cette maison. » Il siffle de l'air le plus méchant qu'un grand-père peut avoir.

J'enlève mon masque et esquisse un sourire sardonique.

Avant de murmurer le Sortilège de Mort.

Je crois que Lestrange anciennement Blacky déteint sur moi.

J'ouvre la porte, cette fois, il y a quelqu'un, la petite fille de la photo.

Elle a grandit.

Et elle pleure.

Je perds peu à peu de l'humeur sadique que l'adorable Bellatrix Lestrange m'a transmise et m'approche.

« Me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait. » Elle sanglote en serrant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Quelle idiote !

J'ai autre chose à faire que de lui demander son âge ! Ressaisis-toi espèce d'imbécile !

« J'ai… J'ai huit ans. »

Je baisse la tête et retiens mes larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » Je chuchote.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je mets fin à ses jours.

Je suis un monstre.

oOoOo

_Greengrass,_

_Je pense que t'impliquer dans ce conflit est une mauvaise idée, qu'en faisant ça, je ne pense avant tout qu'à moi et t'entraîne au fond du gouffre avec nous._

_Mais j'aimerai être égoïste, une dernière fois._

_Il faudra que tu ailles au Manoir, j'ai dû laisser quelques affaires importantes dans ma précipitation –il faut dire qu'entre ma mère et Bellatrix j'ai eu plus important à faire qu'à recompter mes paires de chaussettes. J'ai besoin que tu y retournes Eleanor, au fond de mon armoire, il y a une boîte, il faut que tu la caches dans ton sac, l'ensorcelé, celui dont tu t'es servis pour voler le chapeau de McGonagall en quatrième année et les chaussures de Narcissa il y a déjà quelques mois de cela –eh oui, je suis au courant-, il ne faut pas surtout que ma mère te vois._

_Bonne chance._

_Andromeda Black._

Je crois que Blacky numéro deux veut ma mort.

Ou la sienne. Au choix.

Parce qu'entre me retrouver face au Lord en colère ou face à Mrs Black de bonne humeur. Je préfère me taper Voldy.

Enfin… Par taper j'entends pas… Bref.

.

Malgré mon évidente mauvaise humeur, je m'applique et obéit à la futur Mrs j'ai-trahi-mon-sang-en-épousant-un-Sang-de-Bourbe. 

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mrs Black, mais j'ai appris que votre… qu'Andromeda avait… fuit. »

Je cherche mes mots. Autrement dit, je fais exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse.

Si elle me voit en position de faiblesse, elle n'hésitera pas à m'attaquer.

Druella Black réagit bizarrement aux contacts humains.

« Et ? » Elle m'incite à continuer.

« Elle m'avait emprunté un livre que je souhaite récupérer. »

Elle soupire et demande à sa seule fille encore au Manoir –comme c'est triste- de m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de son aînée.

« Tu as cinq minutes. » Elle me dit avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Alors… Il faut que je trouve un livre et une boîte.

Une boîte dans une armoire me semble-t-il.

… Ou alors dans une commode…

J'sais plus.

Il va me falloir plus de cinq minutes.

.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

J'peux pas dire, vu que _je_ _peux pas ouvrir_…

Si je me trompe, Blacky ira le chercher toute seule son… son… son je-sais-pas, puisque _je ne peux pas ouvrir_.

J'ai aussi trouvé un vieux manuel de Métamorphose.

Ma vie est palpitante.

« Bon, je crois que c'est ici que ma tache se termine. »

Oui, je parle toute seule maintenant.

Les Lestrange ont une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Je sors de la chambre de Blacky et me dirige vers Mrs Black.

Vous remarquerez qu'elle, je ne l'appelle pas Blacky.

Est-ce que ça vient du fait que j'ai légèrement peur d'elle ?

Non.

Une Greengrass n'a peur de personne !

« Je vous remercie, Mrs Black. Bonne journée. »

Haha, quelle lèche-pompes je fais !


	10. Chapter 9 : Dear Greengrass

**Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le neuvième chapitre !**

**Je n'ai pas pu posté hier, trop absorbée par ma lecture pour me rendre compte que nous étions vendredi et que je n'avais que ça à faire.**

**Donc en réalité, je pouvais...**

**Et c'est pour cette raison que je m'excuse platement de mon jour de retard.**

**Mischief Managed.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

******Dear Greengrass**

Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'Andromeda Black.

Et je dois dire que je m'en porte très bien.

Il parait qu'elle a décidé de se marier avec son Sang-De-Bourbe, grand bien sur elle, les Blacks redescendent enfin de leur piédestal.

Bon, faudrait pas non plus exagérer…

Disons qu'ils vont perdre un peu de hauteur sans s'en rendre compte.

Ca ne leur fera pas de mal…

J'entends un bruit de bec taper frénétiquement sur un de mes carreaux, je me lève donc, grommelant contre les hiboux, chouettes et autres pigeon voyageurs.

Je renvoie l'oiseau d'un geste de main, lui jetant un regard noir après qu'il m'ait mordu.

Je décachète l'enveloppe, et reconnais l'écriture de Lestrange.

Et bien sûr, le fait que leurs armoiries soient sur l'enveloppe ne m'a pas du tout mise sur la voie.

.

« Greengrass... »

« Lestrange. » Je le salue.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher, et grimace en reposant son bras.

Il est actuellement adossé à un mur d'immeuble, son masque posé dans la neige, le visage en sang.

Je crois bien que nos camarades mangemorts l'ont abandonné.

« J'ai été attaqué… » Je l'avais pas remarqué tiens. « Ils m'ont prit ma baguette… Je… J'ai vu cet oiseau et… »

Je me pose à coté de lui et l'invite à la fermer fissa.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve.

Le premier qui me sort « très peu » je l'avada kedavrarise en trois secondes.

« Y a vraiment que toi pour atterrir dans des situations pareilles… »

« Non, il y a toi aussi. » Il me sort d'un ton moqueur.

Je fais mine de l'ignorer et fait apparaître quelques… trucs que j'ai vu chez Pomfresh.

Je ne pratique pas très bien les sortilèges de guérison.

C'est pas comme si je m'en servais tout les jours d'un autre coté.

Je détruis, je ne reconstruis pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Du désinfectant. »

Comment il sait ça lui ?

« C'est écrit sur la boîte, abrutie. »

Ah oui, j'me disais aussi…

Faut vraiment que j'apprenne l'Occlumencie.

« Tu viens de me traiter d'abrutie ? » Je fais en lui lançant mon plus beau regard noir.

« Oui. »

Je crois que j'ai trouvé le mari parfait.

J'ai pas pensé ça quand même…

Oh Merlin.

« Tu as de la neige dans les cheveux Eleanor. »

« Tu as une énorme plaie au niveau de l'abdomen qui fait que tes vêtements sont imbibés de sang. J'aurais le temps de me recoiffer plus tard. »

Je commence à le 'réparer' comme je peux. Mais je m'aperçois vite que je ferai une très mauvais médicomage.

« Oh Merlin… Je vais t'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Il souffle un semblant de « Non ! » et le regrette amèrement.

C'est qu'une impression, ou le fait qu'il soit blessé grièvement le rend plus humain ?

Il a ce petit quelque chose d'innocent, allongé dans la neige, les cheveux si adorablement désordonnés, les bandages qui entourent son ventre et ses bras…

Je viens de placé le qualificatif 'adorable' en parlant de ses cheveux ?

Reprend-toi Eleanor ! Nom d'un strangulot !

Je secoue la tête, consternée, et me concentre sur mon travail.

« Arrête de fantasmer sur moi Greengrass. »

Tout va bien, je me suis reprise, essayons de ne pas reperdre le contrôle et céder à mes pulsions… le tuer en somme.

« C'est bon. » Je dis en me relevant. « Evite de bouger quelques temps. Transplane quand tu commenceras à glacer sur place. »

« Et ma baguette ? »

« Tu comptes réellement me faire cherche un bâton dans toute cette neige ? »

« UN BATON ?! »

« Du calme Lestrange, tu vas te faire encore plus de mal. »

« Je t'ordonne de… »

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur sa carotide.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Lestrange ! » Je grogne, avant de me calmer.

L'impulsivité ne me réussit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous serons marié. »

« Nous ne nous marierons jamais, Lestrange. » Je soupire en m'adossant au mur, fixant le sol. « Mes parents veulent que j'épouse Malefoy. Et quand ils se rendront compte qu'il est déjà promit à une autre, tu auras déjà un gosse sur les bras. »

Il grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe, que je ne saisis pas totalement et essaye de se lever.

« Tu vas te faire mal. » Je le préviens.

Même si je ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour éviter ça.

« Aaaaah ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais moi.

« Donne moi ta baguette Greengrass, je vais me débrouiller seul. »

Ah ben ça fait plaisir.

La prochaine fois je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de venir.

Je lui tends ma baguette à contrecœur et le regarde faire.

Il arrive à recoudre sa plaie. Chose que je n'ai pas réussit à faire.

…

Je ne le répétrai jamais.

Je suis une Greengrass, je sais TOUT faire !

Merde quoi !

« Aide-moi à me lever. »

Tu peux toujours courir.

« Greengrass… » Il fait d'un ton menaçant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais capitule.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ah ça non, non non non !

Non non non non non… Non non.

« Rends-moi ma baguette, Lestrange. »

Il me fait un sourire machiavélique et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour le pousser contre le mur et lui reprendre ma baguette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

D'un autre coté, c'est assez long à dire…

Donc disons que j'ai mit moins de temps.

Et vu son état actuel, je crois qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

« Eumh… Rabastan ? » Je tente en m'approchant.

Pas de réponse.

Je fais donc ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début.

Je ramène sa baguette d'un Accio, le prend sous l'bras et transplane comme je peux.

On est devant le Manoir Greengrass, avec un petit peu de chance, la maison sera vide.

oOoOo

Cela faisait quatre mois que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'Andromeda Black.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'aperçus sur le pas de ma porte.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était enceinte.

.

« Tes parents n'étaient pas là, et toi non plus, j'ai décidé de t'attendre et… C'est Lestrange ? »

« Oui, il était dans cet état quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Ce qui n'est pas si faux si on regarde bien.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là Black. Imagine si il y avait mes parents à l'intérieur, ou pire, mes parents et les tiens. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et me fait un sourire indulgent.

Elle se fout de ma gueule.

Mais passons.

« Tu comptes rester planter là ou venir m'aider à l'amener jusqu'à la salle de bain à un moment ? »

Elle semble mettre ses neurones en route et s'empresse de s'acquitter de cette lourde tache.

N'y voyait pas de jeu de mot concernant le poids de Lestrange.

Je ne me permettrai pas de faire ce genre de remarque…

Pas en public tout du moins.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serait une meilleure idée de le faire léviter Greengrass ? »

« Non. » Je réponds sèchement.

« Tu l'as vraiment trouvé comme ça ? » Me demande Blacky.

Et je sens bien que, quoique je dise, elle ne va pas me croire.

« Disons que j'ai guéri quelques plaies mais que je l'ai en quelques sortes…

« Assommé ? »

« Euh… ouais… Reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance… Du thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

.

Je m'assois à la table et sers un peu de thé à mon invitée.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Je n'm'y attendais pas à celle-là.

« De… mes nouvelles… ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire par hibou ? »

« Je voulais simplement te remercier de vive voix, tu m'as couverte, et ce, par deux fois, je t'en sois extrêmement reconnaissante Eleanor. »

« Oh. Eh bien… Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien… J'ai une petite question… Tu es enceinte ? »

« Ah, tu l'as remarqué alors. J'ai cru que ça ne se verrait pas à ce point… »

J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

« Ca fait trois mois déjà. » Elle continue. « Ted est ravi. »

Je ne vais pas lui dire que je m'en contrefiche, ça la vexerait.

D'un autre coté… Depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe de ce que ressent mon prochain ?

L'altruisme, ça me réussit pas.

Je commence par aider Lestrange et voilà maintenant que je me soucis de Blacky.

En tant que mangemort, il y a quelques ressentis que je devrais éviter de… ressentir.

Quelques émotions, quelques sentiments à bannir définitivement.

La compassion et la peur sont les principaux 'mauvais' sentiments.

Mais passons…

« … J'espère que ce sera une fille. »

Je n'ai rien suivi à la conversation mais j'acquiesce tout de même, par politesse sûrement…

oOoOo

Cela fait dix minutes que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Andromeda Black, et je m'en porte plutôt bien.

Lestrange n'a toujours pas reprit conscience –je crois que je l'ai repoussé un tout petit peu trop fort-, mes parents sont encore chez leurs 'amis' et l'autobiographie de Mary-Emma Moldubec est tout simplement hilarante.

Sa fille, Celestina, s'est elle aussi lancé dans une carrière musicale.

On va nous passer de la merde pendant encore des années.

Eh ben j'irai plus aux fêtes.

Na !

oOoOo

Mon thé est froid.

C'est un scandale !

…

Je crois que je vais aller le réchauffer.

Où est passé ma baguette ?

C'est quand même pas Black qui…

…

Ah non, elle était dans ma poche.

Au temps pour moi.

« Greengrass, où est ma baguette ? »

Oh, bah il s'est réveillé.

Je lui rends son dû et hausse un sourcil, incrédule, devant sa tenue.

Il est en serviette.

Il est en serviette au milieu de ma salle à manger.

C'est dans ces moments là que j'regrette que mon père ne soit pas à la maison.

Et pourtant, mon plus grand rêve est de le voir clamser pour pouvoir enfin hériter du Manoir.

« Habille-toi Lestrange, un peu pudeur. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça… »

Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Rentre chez toi, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Comme boire du thé ? »

« Exactement. Twinty ! »

« La maîtresse a appelé Twinty ? »

« Va chercher les affaires de notre invité. »

« Je me sens bien ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Rodolphus veut me rendre insensible aux Doloris et mes parents débattent sur le nom de ma future femme… Ils hésitent encore entre Rosier et Parkinson. »

Parkinson ? Cette tête de pékinois ?

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Faut que j'arrête l'humour moi.

J'vais finir par me faire des ennemis.

« Du thé ? » Je lui propose finalement, alors que Twinty revient enfin.

Il secoue la tête négativement et remet sa chemise.

« Elle est encore tachée de sang Rab, tu devrais peut-être la laver avant. »

« Quel interêt ? » Il me sort l'air blasé.

« Je t'ai connu plus soigneux… »

« Je t'ai connu moins soucieuse de mon look. »

Je soupire et boit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

C'est encore plus froid.

J'ai l'impression que c'est du jus de Détraqueur… Mais en meilleur.

Je me lève, et décidé de le sortir de force.

« Ca va mieux à part ça ? » Je lui demande, alors que j'ouvre la porte.

« Je crois que j'ai encore une côte cassée et un peu de mal à marcher droit, mais je m'en remettrai. »

Je lui souris, le recoiffe et le fous dehors.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais ce qui l'a étonné le plus, que je le recoiffe et que je le jette dehors aussi rapidement.

Je pencherai pour la première proposition.

« A plus Greengrass. » Je l'entends me dire alors que je referme la porte.

« Ouais, ouais, à plus… »

oOoOo

« Eleanor, le Maître ne vous a pas appelé aujourd'hui ? »

« Non Mère, mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas salir notre nom avec tes pitreries. »

Mère indigne.

« Evidemment Mère. »

Pétasse.

« Nous nous absenterons également demain ton père et moi. »

Ne me demande pas mon avis surtout.

« Ou allez-vous ? »

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je le sens…

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Je. Te. Déteste.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Changer

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà légèrement en retard avec le dixième chapitre -il faut que je me reprenne avant que ça ne devienne une habitude.**

**Légèrement en retard, parce que ce matin, le chapitre n'était même pas écrit aux trois quarts.**

**Et a vrai dire... Je n'ai recommencé à l'écrire qu'un dizaine de minutes avant d'aller manger.**

**Je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses adorées, ainsi que tout mes lecteurs.**

**Merci de suivre ma petite fiction.**

**Pour le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire, je pense que la fanfic devrait compter une petite quinzaine de chapitres + épilogue.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu moins mou que le précèdent -désolée, il fallait que je refasse venir une dernière fois Andromeda.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Chapitre** **10**

**Quelques mauvais sentiments**

« Protego ! »

Je murmure une incantation et quelques secondes plus tard, l'Auror qui se trouvait devant moi, fut projeter contre le mur.

« Tu utilises des sorts de fillettes, Londubat… Endoloris ! Oh, tu as mal ? Pauvre chou. » Je ricane.

Je tends ma baguette vers lui et un sourire fou s'étale sur mes lèvres.

« Avada… »

« Greengrass, ne fais pas ça, par pitié. »

« Cesse de geindre, Londubat, tu es pitoyable. »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je me retrouve sans arme, face à deux jeunes Aurors, Mrs Londubat et une de ses vieilles amies.

« Tu es coincée Greengrass, rends-toi maintenant, et tu pourras sûrement éviter perpét' à Azkaban… »

Mon visage se fend en un sourire fou, et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se retrouvent à terre. La magie noire plane encore dans l'air.

Le goût de la mort me revient, mais je ne suis pas une de ces irresponsables de Gryffondors, je profite de cette diversion pour récupérer ma baguette et m'envoler pour d'autres contrées.

oOoOo

J'ai changé, je le sens, j'ai sûrement mûri, ou une connerie comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Londubat et sa copine, la nostalgie de l'ancien temps pleins de nounours, de nuages et de guimauves planait dans l'air.

Mais bon, apparemment ils ne voyaient pas ça du même œil.

…

Des fois je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me passe par la tête…

Hier, le Maître nous a donné une mission.

Enfin… Il a donné une mission à Malefoy qui m'a choisi comme second.

Sans me faire part de ladite mission, bien évidemment.

Hier, j'ai tué Marina Gabe, une sang-mêlé, elle était à Serpentard, dans le dortoir à coté du mien.

Et je n'ai même pas eu de remords…

J'ai changé.

En bien, en mal ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Je sais seulement que le Maître m'a dit qu'il était fier, que j'étais une fidèle mangemort.

J'espère ne pas finir comme cette folle de Black…

Je deviens de moins en moins sensible.

En tant que mangemort, il y a quelques ressentis que je dois éviter de… ressentir.

Quelques émotions, quelques sentiments, à bannir définitivement.

La compassion et la peur...

Je suis une bonne mangemort, sans aucun doute.

Mais en contrepartie, je perds de mon humanité.

Même si je doute encore en avoir eu un jour…

oOoOo

Cela fait déjà trois ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard, trois longues années. Avec le recul, je peux dire que tout n'a pas vraiment changé.

Le monde sorcier est resté le même.

Mais ça ne durera pas…

C'est dans l'air, je le sens.

Tout devient de plus en plus noir.

Et cela durera.

C'est dans l'air.

oOoOo

« Miss Greengrass. », me salue un employé du Ministère.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, il ne n'attendait pas moins de moi de toute façon.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon père et entre après avoir prit soin de toquer quatre fois.

Devant moi se trouvent exactement sept mangemorts, il y a de quoi intimider, mais je n'en ferai rien.

« Je dérange peut-être… »

Mon paternel me fait un sourire rassurant.

Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Il fait carrément flipper quand il sourit.

J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me sauter dessus et m'arracher les yeux à tout moment.

« Justement, nous allions partir, jeune fille », me fait le plus vieux de la bande.

Et ça me fait flipper aussi.

D'un autre coté, c'est la seule réaction que je puisse avoir quand je croise Nott.

Ils partent un à un et mon père m'invite à m'assoir, avec le même sourire.

Je crois que je préfère rester debout.

« Allons Eleanor, assieds-toi. »

Je m'exécute.

Parce qu'il semble gentil comme ça, mais avec le temps, on apprend qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui désobéir.

Mes parents sont plutôt spéciaux.

Enfin… pas plus que les autres.

Au moins, mon père à moi garde un calme olympien à toutes épreuves.

Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout l'monde.

« Quand as-tu vu Andromeda Black pour la dernière foi Eleanor. »

« Dans le Poudlard Express, père. »

Bon, c'est faux, je l'ai vu un peu avant le Noël 1972.

Mais nous ne sommes pas à quelques mois près…

Aujourd'hui son enfant doit avoir deux ans.

Je me demande comment elle l'a appelé finalement...

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

« En es-tu certaine ? » Il me demande en appuyant sur chaque mot.

« Certaine. »

« Bien, tu peux disposer. »

« Pourquoi vous… »

Il me désigne la porte, signe qu'il en a fini avec moi et que je ferais mieux de me taire.

J'en ai marre de me plier aux règles et de supporter les sautes d'humeur des 'plus grands que moi'.

Sous prétexte que je suis leur fille ou que je suis simplement moins haute dans hiérarchie qu'eux.

Et puis de toute façon je la connais cette raison.

C'est une Traître à son sang, ils veulent l'avoir à l'œil et la recherche.

Autant dire que s'ils se rendent compte que j'ai quelques informations la concernant, je vais passer un sal quart d'heure.

Même si je leur avoue tout le moment venu.

Heureusement que j'ai bonne réputation auprès de mes camarades mangemorts.

oOoOo

Il m'est déjà arrivé de me demander si ce que je faisais était juste. Puis je me rappelais que je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Je ne me pose plus vraiment la question maintenant, plus aussi souvent.

Et si je devais définir mon état d'esprit quand je m'apprête à ôter la vie d'un des moldus que le Maître enferme des les geôles, je dirai qu'il est neutre.

Je ne suis pas heureuse mais je ne suis pas malheureuse.

Je m'en fiche.

.

J'ai souvent entendu dire que l'indifférence est pire que la haine.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord qu'en cet instant.

Alors que je croise les yeux de ma mère, après avoir été puni pour une de mes fautes par le Maître.

Je suis sa fille unique et je de recevoir une série d'Endoloris sous ses yeux.

Et elle ne bronche pas.

A croire que nous n'avons pas passé vingt-et-un ans ensemble.

A croire que je ne suis pas sa fille.

A croire qu'elle n'éprouve pour moi qu'un profond mépris.

Et une seule pensée me traverse l'esprit quand elle a enfin la décence de détourner le regard.

_Je veux partir._

oOoOo

« Miss Eleanor ? » M'appel mon elfe de maison.

Je l'ignore et continue ce que j'étais en train de faire.

C'est-à-dire rien.

Je suis sur mon balcon, à regarder le ciel.

Il devrait il y avoir des étoiles normalement, ou même de la pluie.

Mais il n'y a que des nuages.

Et la lune, qui éclaire le manoir.

D'une lumière morbide.

Mais peut-être que cela ne vient que de moi.

« Miss ? »

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Et elle disparait aussitôt.

Mais je ne suis pas seule bien longtemps.

« Alors c'est là que tu te caches ? C'est ton coté romantique refoulé qui te fait sortir pour regarder les étoiles. »

« Il n'y a pas d'étoiles. »

Je ne cherche même pas à nier, Dimitrius est du genre buté.

Cela fait deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, et je dois dire qu'il a plutôt changé.

Il n'a plus quatorze ans.

Il a grandit, il est beau. Ce port et cette classe typique des sang-purs.

Mais il y a ce petit quelque chose en plus, dans son regard, une vague de chaleur.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Eleanor, et je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter. »

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je pense qu'il a un peu trop grandit.

Je préférai quand nous étions petits et que je le dépassais d'une tête.

Mon regard revient de lui-même sur le ciel.

Il n'y a plus aucuns nuages.

Seulement les étoiles.

oOoOo

Il y a peu de personnes qui puissent me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Il y a également peu de personnes avec qui je peux parler de tout et de rien, rire quelques fois.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une personne.

Et cette personne, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce qui me semble des siècles.

Elle ne me manque pas non.

Ce n'était qu'une amitié passagère.

Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas m'attacher aux gens.

Je suis une sang-pure.

Je suis une Greengrass.

Oui, ce n'était qu'une amitié passagère, mais la plus belle que je n'ai jamais eu.

oOoOo

Je ne pense sincèrement pas être quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je ne suis pas pourrie de l'intérieur, j'ai encore une once d'humanité.

Quelques fois, j'ai des remords, je regrette mes actes.

Mais c'est de plus en plus rare…

Souvent, je réfléchis à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'étais à la place de Dimitrius, il n'a pas la plus belle vie qui soit, mais il semble heureux et il ne s'entraîne pas à décimer des familles entières.

Quand ça m'arrive, je ferme les yeux et chasse ses idées de ma tête.

Avec des si, on referait le monde.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas à refaire, _ils _m'ont cassé. Définitivement.

Je suis ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je suis seulement cassée.

oOoOo

Ma chambre est vide, ma bibliothèque dévalisé, il ne reste que quelques meubles.

Mes valises sont finies.

Je descends les marches quatre par quatre, et tombe sur ma 'mère' en bas des escaliers.

« Que fais-tu, Eleanor ? »

« Je pars », je réponds en la bousculant pour pouvoir passer.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Je pourrais lui sourire hypocritement et lui dire que c'est parce que j'ai vingt ans, et qu'il faut que je prenne mon envol, que je devienne indépendante…

Mais je n'en fais rien.

La rage qui bouillonne en moi m'en empêche.

Alors je lâche simplement :

« Parce que je vous déteste, _Mère_. »


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une journée normale

**Saloute ! Comment allez-vous, petites licornettes à paillettes ? Nous revoilà avec le onzième chapitre ****-Jeudi parce que... j'avais envie de le poster jeudi-, un peu plus long que les autres**. L'avant dernier -ça va vite hein. J'aime bien la première moitié de ce chapitre mais en ce qui concerne le deuxième... Bon, j'arrête, de toute façon ça apporte un peu de légèreté à tout le délirium, c'est déjà ça ! (Eh oui, je me suis encore servit de... PAS DE SPOIL !)

**Beaucoup trop de paranthèses et de tirets dans cet introduction.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Une journée normale, est-ce trop demandé ?**

La dernière fois que j'ai revu mon père, je devais avoir vingt-deux ans.

Pas plus.

Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de lui, c'est le regard noir qu'il a lancé à Abraxas Malefoy quand il l'a proposé pour une des si palpitantes missions du Maître.

Et quand il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux quand j'étais allé le voir un peu plus tard.

Comme si il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

.

Je me retrouve donc orpheline à vingt-cinq ans, puisque je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma mère depuis que je l'ai, en quelques sortes, abandonnée.

Abandonnée à son triste sort.

C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

.

Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il n'était pas cruel –contrairement à tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer-, il était seulement lâche.

D'une lâcheté impressionnante, même pour un Serpentard.

Mon père voulait simplement me protéger… Je crois.

Il n'a jamais voulu me bourrer le crâne de ses idéaux. Il pensait que je serai en sécurité du coté des mangemorts…

Et je suis sans aucun doute plus en sécurité de ce coté-ci.

Sauf si…

Sauf si on se trompe. Et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas si puissant qu'il le dit…

Foutaises !

oOoOo

Je sors de chez moi et transplane à Pré-Au-Lard. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernièree sortie de l'année scolaire. Habituellement, j'aurais plutôt évité de me retrouver collée à des enfants, mais c'est le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse. Alors me voici.

J'entre aux Trois Balais, déjà bondé. Le pub est principalement rempli par les élèves de sixième et septième année.

A croire qu'ils se croient trop vieux pour aller se goinfrer chez HoneyDukes.

Je repère dans un coin le cadet des Blacks et me dirige vers lui.

Il me jauge du regard un instant et retourne à sa boisson.

« Tu veux que j't'apprenne la politesse, petit ? »

« Il faudrait déjà que vous sachiez ce qu'est la politesse. » Il fait en haussant un sourcil.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu n'as aucun amis à impressionner. »

Je tire la chaise devant moi et m'assois.

« Savez-vous au moins que je suis ? »

« Evidemment. » je réponds avec un sourire en coin. « C'est moi qui te donnais à manger quand tu étais jeune. Blacky. »

C'est bien la première fois que j'appel un Black comme ça.

Enfin… Devant le Black en question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Bonne question.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tapé la causette à un membre de ta noble et ancienne famille. »

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de Bière-au-beurre et lance un regard vers le fond de la salle.

Je me tourne et aperçois un groupe de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor qui rient et parlent fort.

Aucun respect.

…

Il ne devrait pas manquer tout ça.

« Tu ne crois pas être trop jeune pour finir au coté de… Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres de mon âge. »

J'esquisse un léger sourire amusé et me balance en arrière sur ma chaise.

« Si tu savais comme tu vas le regretter. »

Puis je me lève, sors des Trois Balais et me réfugie dans la boutique la plus proche, constatant que la pluie est de la partie.

Gaichiffon.

Cela doit bien faire dix ans que je n'ai pas mit les pieds ici.

« Bonjour », résonne la voix joyeuse d'une vendeuse.

Je la salue d'un geste de main et examine la pièce d'un œil.

« Je peux vous aider ? », elle continue.

« Non merci. » Je fais poliment.

« Vous êtes certaine ? »

« Certaine. » Je siffle en lui lançant un regard noir.

On ne lui a jamais apprit que c'était mal d'harceler les gens ?

.

« Greengrass ? »

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur et hausse un sourcil, étonnée.

« Tonks ? »

Il me sourit et, apparemment, mande de peu de me prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai apprit ce que tu avais fait pour Andromeda. Alors… merci. Merci beaucoup !

« Eumh… Y a pas d'quoi. »

Et il repart comme il est venu.

Cette journée est bizarre.

oOoOo

On n'est jamais mieux qu'à la maison.

C'est totalement faux.

Sauf si tu habites au Chaudron Baveur, ou avec une famille heureuse.

Je n'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Donc…

Je préfère passer ma journée à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ou, comme en ce moment, à Londres. Au Chemin de Traverse.

Je passe à coté de chez Ollivander et décide d'y entrer.

J'ai l'impression que la boutique n'a pas changé.

Et c'est sûrement le cas.

Je tousse un peu lorsqu'Ollivander soulève la poussière lors de son arrivée.

« Miss Greengrass… »

« Bonjour. » Est la seule chose intelligente que j'arrive à dire.

« Avez-vous un problème avec votre baguette magique ? »

« Du tout. Je voulais simplement… voir… ce que vous deveniez. »

Oui, à moi aussi ça me parait bizarre.

Il esquisse un semblant de sourire.

Enfin… Il faut le deviner, ce sourire.

Un peu comme avec Black.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi déjà ?

.

« 'Sirop de cerise. » Je demande à Tom en m'asseyant au bar.

Je dirais même : Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle.

« Vous auriez une chambre pour ce soir ? »

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas bien à la maison, sauf si tu habitais au Chaudron Baveur ?

Eh bien moi, oui.

Il me sert et me tend la clé de ma chambre –et la main par la même occasion.

Ca coute toujours une blinde, mais je paye sans rechigner.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime cette boisson.

Peut-être parce que j'aime bien la cerise… et la glace.

Ca doit jouer.

oOoOo

Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai jamais vu ce rad aussi vide que ce soir.

Pas que j'y sois tant que ça… mais quand même.

Je me tape pas une bouteille de pur feu à moi toute seule, moi !

De toute façon, je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre de… boisson.

Je déteste perdre le contrôle sur mon cerveau.

Déjà que ça m'arrive quand je suis sobre…

Je vois deux sorciers entrer et s'assoir au bar, à coté de moi.

« Oh Greengrass ! » Sonne une voix familière. « Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! »

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour me parler aussi hypocritement.

« Lestrange ! Quel honneur c'est de t'avoir à mon coté ! »

Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Il est assez timbré pour supporter Black, mais il n'empêche qu'il a bon goût.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas échangé de banalité ? » je continue sur ma lancée. « Jamais ? Oui, ça doit bien faire ça ! »

Il acquiesce et boit son verre d'une traite.

Ainsi s'en suit un long silence alors que je sirote mon cocktail et lui… se bourre la gueule, sûrement pour faire fuir les ennuis qu'il se crée à cause de sa merveilleuse femme.

« Allons Rab ! Fait la conversation à notre vieille amie ! » S'exclame le vieux fou au bout d'un certain temps.

Je grimace à l'entente du terme « amie » mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Alors Greengrass »,il commence en soupirant « qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« La même chose que toi Rabastan. »

Un monstre, en quelques sortes.

Mais pas la peine de le dire de vive voix.

« Vous savez. » Commence l'ainé Lestrange, qui a surement bu son verre de trop. « J'aime bien Bella, elle est... elle est belle et tout l'tsouin tsouin. Mais vous trouvez pas qu'on dirait qu'elle est tout le temps énervée. »

Je lui répondrai bien que c'est comme ça avec tout le monde mais me tais. Si je garde le silence assez longtemps, il va bien finir par me laisser tranquille.

Enfin… j'espère.

.

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir Greengrass. » Me fait Rodolphus Lestrange et me serrant la main.

Bonjour la familiarité.

On n' a pas élever des strangulots ensemble que je sache.

« De même. » Je réponds en souriant. Avant de lui ouvrir la porte pour le mettre dehors. « Tu ne pars pas avec lui ? » Je demande à son frère.

Il secoue la tête négativement et j'esquisse une moue déçue –pas capable de rester seule cinq minutes- et pars m'assoir à coté de lui.

« Ca va Rab ? »

Il fait mine d'acquiescer mais soupire et secoue la tête une nouvelle fois.

Je demande deux bouteilles d'hydromel et l'emmène avec moi à l'étage.

Non je ne compte pas le saouler pour parvenir à mes fins.

Et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas mes fins !

Même si c'est vrai que je compte le faire boire.

« T'es sûr que tu tiens l'alcool Greengrass ? »

« Je n'en ai pas l'air ? » Je demande sur un air de défi.

Alors qu'en fait, je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool.

Et je n'ai pas non plus prévu de boire.

Je ne vois pas l'intêret

Et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je déteste ne pas avoir conscience de mes actes.

oOoOo

Je me réveille dans une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur, sur un fauteuil, nettement moins confortable que je n'aurais pensé.

Lestrange est toujours en train de roupiller dans _mon_ lit.

C'est moi qui l'ai payé et tout ce que j'en fais c'est le donner à un alcoolique dépressif.

Enfin, moi j'dis ça…

J'dis rien.

Il grogne dans son sommeil, se retourne et ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Greengrass ? »

« Perspicace. Tu arrives à me reconnaitre avec trois bouteilles d'hydromel et un de pur malt da ns le nez, je dis bravo. J'ai du te marquer pour que tu arrives à faire cet exploit. »

« Plus que tu n'le crois. »

J'hausse un sourcil et réprime un sourire amusé.

« Ah oui ? »

« Greengrass, je… Pas dans ce sens là. »

« Quoi ? Je suis trop méchante et cruelle, tu as tellement peur de moi que tu préfères passer tes journées en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Tu m'énerves. » Il grogne en se retournant dans les couvertures.

J'éclate de rire et me laisse tomber à coté de lui.

Et je dois dire qu'il est bien plus confortable que le fauteuil, ce lit.

.

En fait, il est plutôt mignon Lestrange.

Pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, mais, maintenant que je peux l'épier autant de temps que bon me semble, ça se voit plus.

Je trouve qu'endormi, il nettement plus affectueux.

Y a qu'à voir ses traits quand il dort. On dirait presque qu'il est détendu.

Et j'vais vous dire, les Lestrange, la détente, c'est pas leur truc.

Ou si ça s'trouve il est réveillé, et c'est juste le fait qu'il soit dans un lit en ma compagnie qui lui fait prendre conscience de la beauté de la vie.

Et avant de vous foutre de ma gueule, essayez donc de dormir sous ma protection, vous verrez, c'est très reposant quand vous savez que quelqu'un de compétant veille à votre sécurité.

Et 'faut dire aussi que je suis fabuleuse, ça joue aussi.

J'vais p't-être arrêter de penser à ça, histoire qu'il ne se branche pas sur mon cerveau contre mon gré et finisse avec des aveux non formulés sur les bras.

Bon.

Bon bon bon.

J'me fais un peu chier en fait.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis dans les miens.

Les miens sont doux, certes, mais moins que les siens. Il utilise quoi comme après-shampooing ?

Parce que bon, qu'on se le dise, les sang-purs font trèèès attention à leurs cheveux.

Y a qu'à voir Malefoy Jr.

En parlant de Malefoy, vous saviez qu'il vient de se marier ?

Oui madamen avec Mademoiselle Narcissa Black.

« Greengrass ? »

C'est moi !

Je me reconnais bien, je sais. Quand on dit « Greengrass » je sais instinctivement que c'est moi.

Sauf si je ne suis pas la seule Greengrass dans la pièce…

Mais là, c'est une autre histoire.

« Greengrass, t'es là ? »

« Hein ? » je fais avec toute la classe typique à mon rang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Eh bien…

« Je te surveille. »

Entre autre.

Je passerais le moment où j'ai pensé qu'il était mignon et celui où j'ai comparé nos shampooing.

Ce serait embarrassant, vous comprenez ?

« Je peux très bien me surveiller tout seul. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je m'exclame en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tu dors ! »

« Lâche-moi un peu. »

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure.

« Lestrange, t'es dans ma chambre, si tu veux que je te lâche… dehors. »

Il semble considérer ma suggestion, examiner les lieux, puis soupire et me tire un peu plus vers lui.

« T'es chiante Greengrass. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! »

Je ricane et me tais quand je reçois un regard noir.

Décidemment, j'l'aime bien Lestrange.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Vivre ensemble

**Eh voilà, le douzième et dernier chapitre.**

**Je l'aime bien celui-là, il faudra me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je vais être brève, parce que je vous réserve un long discours pour l'épilogue, donc...**

**Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et particulièrement mes revieweuses tant chéries.**

**Et je préciserai que ma fanfic fait exactement : 99 pages ; 25 254 mots ; et 108 379 caractères (espaces non-compris).**

**En comptant le prologue, et l'épilogue -car oui, j'ai fini d'écrire l'épilogue, avant d'avoir fini le douzième chapitre... j'ai des lubies bizarres.**

**Donc voilà le douzième et dernier chapitre, avec quelques jours d'avance -pour dire à quel point j'aime pas le 11 et veut l'effacer de votre mémoire.**

**Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que je ne serai pas longue ?**

**Il semblerait que j'ai changé d'avis.**

**'M'enfin... Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

** Vivre ensemble…**

J'avais presque oublié à quel point l'Histoire de la Magie pouvait être ennuyant. Et pourtant, en me plongeant dans un de mes vieux livres de sixième année –que j'avais gardé pour je ne sais quelle raison- je me rends compte que c'est toujours aussi divertissant au bout de dix ans.

C'est-à-dire très peu.

« Eleanor ? »

Je sortais de mon ancienne chambre, mes livres à la main.

« Mère. »

Je tache de garder une expression impassible.

Ce qui n'est pas la chose la plus simple à faire face à elle.

Je prends la porte avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en rogne.

« Fuis encore, lâche. »

Du calme Eleanor, respire. Ferme les yeux et inspire lentement.

Ca ne marche pas !

Je défonce la porte et sort ma baguette.

J'ai l'air d'une folle furieuse.

Mais je m'en fiche.

« Je ne suis pas une lâche ! »

Avec le recul, je dirais sûrement que c'est totalement faux et que je suis la personne la moins courageuse que l'on puisse rencontrer après Malefoy Senior et Malefoy Junior. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère rester dans le déni.

« Je ne suis pas une lâche.. » Je répète.

Et la suite… La suite je ne préfère pas en parler…

Je suis la fille de ce monstre.

Je suis un monstre.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 1980, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le précise, mais je trouvais que le temps passer vite, alors je voulais le signaler.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 1980, et je reviens d'une mission du Maître. J'ai torturé plus que de raison et m'apprête à faire la chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais fait.

Je n'abrégerai pas les souffrances de ces prisonniers, je les laisserai aux autres mangemorts. Mais je n'aurai aucuns remords… Et c'est une bonne chose.

.

Je m'affale sur le grand canapé du Manoir Greengrass, il me parait encore plus lugubre, maintenant que j'y suis seule.

Il y a peu de chance qu'un jour je reprenne conscience de mes actes, enfin… c'est ce que j'espère.

Car le jour où les Détraqueurs me trouveront, le jour où on fera remonter mes peurs, le jour où tout mes crimes me reviendront en mémoire, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix.

Le jour où je sortirai de ma transe et me rendrai compte que ce que j'ai sur les mains n'est pas de la peinture rouge je n'aurai pas d'autre envie que celle de cesser de souffrir.

Et d'enfin me réveiller de ce long et affreux cauchemar.

oOoOo

Je me réveille ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va bien m'arriver comme tuiles aujourd'hui.

Il ne manquerait plus que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

J'aurais l'air fine tiens.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner et transplane au cimetière.

Non, je ne vais pas voir d'ancêtres dont je ne me souviens pas, non je ne vais pas dire au revoir à mes parents, je suis seulement conviée à une petite fête.

Pas une fête dans le sens… non… un enterrement c'est triste.

Mais après les cérémonies on mange.

Et j'aime bien manger.

.

Je me demande comment il est mort, je dois bien être la seule à me faire la réflexion, mais ça m'intrigue.

_Il était trop jeune pour mourir_ est pourtant tout ce que j'arrive à penser.

Est-ce qu'il a prit en compte ma remarque et cessé d'agir comme un adulte, j'espère pour lui que oui… mais c'est –c'était- un Black, un mangemort, il était trop borné pour m'écouter…

Dès lors que la cérémonie se termine, je rentre chez moi –chez moi…

Le ciel ne m'est pas tombé sur la tête, la pluie si.

Peut-être que je n'étais que de mauvaise humeur ce matin à cause du décès de Blacky n°5…

_Non, ça ne vient pas de ça, c'est autre chose. C'est plus grave encore._

oOoOo

Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant…

Et puis la réponse vient d'elle-même ; on ne me fait pas confiance.

Je les comprends, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux mangemorts.

Cela fait presque dix ans maintenant et j'ai toujours le même avis concernant ce sujet.

C'est agréable de voir qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

oOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard ? »

Il n'est pas si tard que ça, une heure du matin tout au plus.

Peut-être deux, mais qu'importe.

« Je ne risque rien à Godric's Hollow… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?... Tu me suis ? »

La bonne blague.

« Entre autre, oui. A vrai dire, j'étais venu pour voir si le quartier était sécurisé, et je t'ai vu te balader comme une âme en peine, alors je t'ai suivi. »

Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je ne suis même pas sûre de trouver la force d'en rire.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'épies comme ça ? »

Il se frotte la nuque, l'air légèrement gêné.

Je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir vu gêné.

Il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma joue.

« Rabastan, je te jure qui si tu t'éloignes pas dans les trois secondes, je t'éclate la tête contre le mur. » Je fais calmement.

Il me sourit et ressert sa prise.

Manquerait plus qu'il morde.

« Tu te rappels ce que Crabbe a dit ? Septième année, quelques mois avant notre départ définitif ? »

« Au bout de dix ans, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. »

« Mais tu t'en rappels ? »

« Evidemment… » Je souffle. « Il t'a demandé si c'était moi que tu avais choisis. »

Et il avait ajouté qu'il y en avait des plus belles.

Lourdaud.

« Crabbe me devait une faveur, et en échange de la protection éternelle d'un des élèves de Poudlard sa dette serait effacé. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. »

Et c'est LA, qu'il m'annonce qu'il est amoureux de moi.

« Et tu étais la plus belle de cette école de tarée. »

Vous ne trouvez pas que le bouc lui va bien ?

Moi je trouve que ça lui va vraiment bien.

« Embrasse-moi, qu'on en finisse. »

« Je n'attendais pas votre accord, Miss Greengrass. »

Et c'est là que j'me dis, qu'en fait, Rabastan Lestrange et un grand sentimental –et qu'il embrasse très bien, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

oOoOo

Demain, aura lieu la plus importante des journées de la conquête du pouvoir du Lord.

Enfin… ça, c'est à son humble avis.

Pour l'instant, il s'est fait battre par les Potters au moins trois fois.

Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai été en retenue avec ce gosse ?

Et que maintenant, lui a un gosse ?

Si il a la même capacité à se faire coller que son paternel, j'lui souhaite bonne chance au p'tit.

Enfin…

Oui.

Non.

Je…

J'avais pas pensé à ça.

En fait il va tuer un bébé… C'est… pas cool.

Pas du tout.

.

« Greengrass. » M'appel le vieux Nott.

Je fais un pas vers lui et prend une expression intéressée.

Et je suis réellement intéressée.

Comment est-ce possible d'avoir des dents aussi moches ?

Elles sont de traviole et d'une couleur oscillant entre le marron, le gris et le jaune.

Excusez-moi d'être surprise !

« Prépare-toi Greengrass, nous y allons. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis qu'il n'y a plus mon père pour me donner des ordres et s'occuper de moi, le Nott le remplace à merveille.

Ou en tout cas, aussi 'à merveille' qu'une raclure dans ce genre peut le faire.

Sans rancune Notty, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées.

Parce que oui, l'Occlemencie, c'est okey.

J'maîtrise.

Au bout de dix ans, ça y est, je suis Occlumens.

Et la Leglimencie arrive tout doucement… je pense qu'au niveau de Noël je devrais pouvoir voir à quel point Bellatrix Lestrange est tarée.

oOoOo

Je… Je…

« NON ! » Je m'exclame en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Il ne peut… Ils ne peuvent pas…

Non !

« Y a-t-il un problème, Eleanor ? » Siffle le Maître en me lancer un regard noir.

Enfin, rouge.

Enfin, j'me comprends.

Toujours est-il que Londubat et sa copine sont actuellement conduit à Sainte Mangouste.

Et les Lestrange… à Azkaban.

D'où le 'non'.

D'où les deux 'non'.

Je ne me sens pas très bien…

oOoOo

« Oh… »

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que le Lord n'avait pas réussit à battre les Potters deux fois ?

Eh bien, il y est arrivé…

Mais le bébé ne les a pas suivit vers la lumière.

J'hésite entre rire et pleurer.

Je veux dire… il a été battu par un bébé ! UN BEBE !

Il avait quoi ? Deux ans ?

Moins ? Ouais peut-être moins…

Mais je peux aussi pleurer, parce que je vais être envoyé à Azkaban.

Sauf si je me cache…

Si je fuis…

_Non._

_Je ne suis pas une lâche._

oOoOo

oOoOo

Ils m'ont eut, ou peut-être que je me suis rendue. Mes idées sont un peu embrouillées.

Mais il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me rappeler où je suis et ce que j'y fais.

Je suis assise dans un fauteuil, pieds et poings liés, devant un jury, il y a des Détraqueurs au dessus de moi…

Je suis une mangemort et ils le savent, il n'y a pas dix milles explications.

Je m'en souviens maintenant, par quel moyen étrange je me suis retrouvée ici…

Il y a quelques mois encore, lors de la chute du Seigneur Noir, je me cachais, attendant que les recherches intensives de mangemorts se calment.

Puis, ce matin, je suis sortie de ma cachette.

Je suis allée au Ministère, me suis dirigée vers une des personnes qui y travaillait.

Puis j'ai dit, d'une voix fluette : « Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais j'ai trouvé un mangemort que vous n'avez pas encore emprisonné. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je lui ai souris, ai relevé la manche, mettant la Marque sous son nez, et ai répondu dans un souffle : « Moi. »

Il a appelé des Aurors, tout le monde s'est poussé, ils évitaient tous mon regard, comme si ce qu'ils y verraient les effraieraient plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…

Et puis… Et puis…

« Miss Eleanor Greengrass, vous êtes accusé de meurtres et tortures sur plus de deux cents moldus et nés-moldus. »

Oh ça va, en dix ans ça fait pas beaucoup.

Merlin, je commence à penser comme mon père…

« Que plaidez-vous ? »

Je pourrais faire comme les autres, dire que j'ai été sous Imperium du début à la fin. Me mettre à pleurer, dire que je regrette, que je ne peux plus me regarder en face tellement ça me débecte…

Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la gentille.

Il se peut qu'aujourd'hui je signe le début de ma fin, mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui, plus rien ne compte. Le jeu est fini.

« Je plaide coupable, je dis dans un sourire et des murmures s'élèvent. « Je plaide coupable pour le meurtre de Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones et _Tatiana Greengrass_ -et autres Sang-De-Bourbe dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance du nom… Je plaide coupable pour la torture d'Emmeline Vance, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett et James Potter –et même un centaure une fois. Je plaide coupable, oui, je n'ai pas été sous Imperium, j'ai eu conscience de mes actes, aussi horribles soient-ils. Je plaide coupable, car je n'ai rien fait pour me rattraper lors de ma descente aux enfers… »

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit pendant les secondes suivant ma déclaration.

Puis des les cris fusent, tout le monde se lève d'un seul bloc et me pointe du doigt.

Alors mon sourire s'allonge un peu plus et je penche la tête sur le coté.

Fini la couverture que me donnait mon minois angélique.

Ils me détestent, et je le mérite.

Ils me détestent, et j'adore ça.


	14. Epilogue : Et mourir seul

**Epilogue**

** …Et mourir seul**

« Et comment vous vous appelez ? » Je demande aux deux Aurors chargés de m'emmener dans ma cellule à Azkaban.

L'un d'eux à au moins la politesse de tourner la tête vers moi pour me dévisager.

L'autre referme un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras et accelère le pas.

« Vous êtes vraiment aimables comme des portes de prisons. »

Je les regarde tout les deux en souriant.

« Quoi ? Elle était drôle ma blague ! »

Porte-de-Prison grommelle et grogne quelque chose de pas très sympathique pendant que Moldu-Mais-Poli s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment.

J'ai déjà beaucoup plus froid, et j'ai aussi un peu mal au cœur.

Je m'arrête brusquement alors que je passe devant la cellule de Bartemius Croupton Jr.

« Alors ? Tu t'plais ici, Barty ? Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas trop méchants ? » Je lui lance en retrouvant le sourire.

Un sourire fou, démoniaque, démentiel, tout ce que vous voulait, mais un sourire tout de même.

Les Aurors me tirent par les bras, tellement forts que j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent les décrocher.

Sur mon chemin, je revois quelques vieux amis, des camarades mangemorts, il y a même de la famille par-ci par-là.

Je monte des escaliers, ils me rappellent ceux qu'il y avait chez moi.

Et je me retrouve au troisième étage.

Où il fait nettement plus froid.

Je frissonne malgré-moi et grimace, mais me reprend vite.

Je me suis rendue pour une raison bien précise.

Pas parce que je suis folle –même si c'est le cas.

Pas parce que je n'ai plus envie de me battre –même si c'est le cas.

Pas parce que je n'ai plus rien à l'extérieur –même si c'est le cas.

Je me suis rendue pour une raison bien précise.

Je me suis rendue parce que je veux payer pour mes actes.

Je perçois du mouvement à ma gauche et ma droite.

Les frères Lestrange viennent me saluer.

« Greengrass, quelle bonne surprise ! » résonne la voix de l'ainé.

« Je suis également enchantée à l'idée d'avoir ma cellule juste à coté de la tienne, Rodolphus. »

Les Aurors ouvrent la porte et me jette à l'intérieur.

En face de moi se tient une Bellatrix Lestrange plus hystérique qu'à l'habitude.

« Salut Blacky ! » je la salue.

J'éclate d'un rire démentiel et me laisse tomber au milieu de ma cellule.

Je ne remarque qu'à peine les traces de sang séché à coté de moi.

« Tu te rappels ce que je t'avais dit Rabastan ? » Je demande en haussant la voix, après m'être calmée.

Pas de réponse.

« Moi je m'en rappel, je t'avais dit que le jour où on se reverrait, je serai derrière les barreaux. Toi non plus tu n'y as pas échappé, amusant n'est-ce pas ? »

Toujours pas de réponses.

J'avais aussi ajouté que c'était mon destin, pour tout ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie.

Pour toutes ces horribles choses que j'ai commises contre la communauté sorcière.

_Si on n'est pas capables de vivre ensemble, alors nous mourrons seuls._

* * *

_Eh bien voilà, c'est fini (... C'est fini, vraiment fini. :'( ), je veux vraiment vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusque ici, je crois n'avoir jamais autant aimé écrire une fiction que celle-ci. Entre-nous, je savais déjà comment elle se terminerait avant même d'avoir écrit le premier chapitre._

_A tout ceux qui souhaitait une happy end, désolée. Mais je trouvais que la 'prise de conscience' d'Eleanor était une bonne fin alors... De toute façon c'est ma mienne de fanfic, yé fais ce que yeu veux ! Na !_

_Eumh... Oui. Non. J'ai rien dit._

_Et puis, ça pourrait être pire... A un moment je voulais la faire mourir._

_Quoique... mourir aurait peut-être était une alternative plus humaine..._

_J'ai rien dit._

_Au passage, vous remarquerez que je n'ai jamais fait de quémandage -je vous assure que ce mot existe- de reviews alors... Si vous aussi vous trouvez qu'après des mois d'efforts pour écrire une fanfiction potable, laissez un p'tit mot._

_Même si à chaque fois que je reçois une review je stresse parce que j'ai peur que la personne me sorte que mon chapitre est nul..._

_Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire -ça a un rapport avec mon manque de confiance en moi i tout... Breeeef !_

_Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que "Vivre ensemble..." et "... Et mourir seul" est le nom d'un double épisode de LOST et que "__Si on n'est pas capables de vivre ensemble, alors nous mourrons seuls." est une phrase que prononce Jack dans la saison 1._

___Cet univers magique et magnifique qu'est celui du monde d'Harry Potter appartient à notre reine, JK Rowling._

___J'ai même pas l'droit à un p'tit bout._

___Eleanor appartient à ma cervelle, sans qui j'aurais bien du mal à vivre -de même que mon coeur._

___Et... Je crois que c'est tout. J'ai bien du mettre quelques références par-ci par-là mais j'aurais bien du mal à remettre la main dessus._

___Désolée pour tout les chapitres remplis de rien du tout, et encore une fois ; MERCI !_

___J'espère que vous aurez aimé et eut le courage de lire jusque-là._

___J'ai été très heureuse de suivre l'évolution de ma fanfic avec vous._

___A la prochaine ! _

___Linaewenn._

(Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, mon 'mot de la fin' est presque aussi long que mon épilogue.)

EDIT : Encore merci à tout mes lecteurs -Je ne le répéterai jamais assez ! (Principalement à toi, Gwen)

Je reviens juste un instant vous souhaiter une bonne année scolaire, et vous 'prévenir' que je pars quelque temps du site. Non pas que je cesse d'écrire, loin de là ! Mais j'aimerai m'adonner à une autre de mes passions ; la musique, plus précisement, la guitare.

Je reviendrai donc dans plusieurs mois (ce n'était pas très intéressant mais je pensais que deviez être au courant de la raison de ma future absence).

Alors... à bientôt ! :)


End file.
